A Different Road
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: What if things were different..COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

_**A Different Road**_

_ What if Aimee Michaels and Horatio Caine met the same way but the ordeals with Rick Stetler and Mason Shaw didn't happen? What if instead of a lone bachelor, Horatio was a single dad raising a five-year-old named Kyle? This is their story..._

_**Prologue**_

His relationship with Julia Albery had been brief. When she got pregnant, she made it clear on no uncertain terms, she wanted nothing more to do with him and she did not want the baby. Too many people knew she was pregnant so she couldn't terminate the pregnancy and save face.

She would have the baby then leave the state.

He could pick "it" up at the hospital.

Horatio fell like a ton of bricks for the baby boy he lovingly named Kyle James Caine. For the past month he had been preparing a nursery for the baby boy. Julia's attorney had informed him that the unborn child was a boy. Furthermore, Julia intended to terminate her parental rights to the baby.

Horatio didn't have any problem with this. The baby didn't deserve to have someone in his life who didn't love or even want him to be born in the first place. Although he would love the baby enough for a million people, Horatio hoped someday he would find a woman who loved Kyle as much as he did.


	2. Kyle James Caine

_**Kyle James Caine**_

With the exception of his blonde hair Kyle James Caine was the spitting image of his dad, with the same piercing bright blue eyes. The boy adored his dad. Because of the hours he worked Horatio often missed a lot of his son's day. Daddy often found Kyle not in his own bed but curled up in his. Daddy always let him stay there. After not seeing him most of the day Horatio could at least cuddle with him while both slept. Thankfully the boy liked his babysitter, a woman in her fifties named Eileen who had been helping care for him since he was a baby. Eileen lived just a few houses down the street. Kyle's favorite movie was _Cars_. His favorite game was _Snakes and Ladders_. He and his dad's played endless games of it in the evenings. Most kids his age didn't like to sit at the dinner table. Kyle didn't either if his dad were still at work. But if he and daddy were sitting at the table he enjoyed the company, even if dad said he wasn't allowed to have chicken nuggets again, that he couldn't leave the table till he ate the broccoli and roast beef on his plate. When he grew up, Kyle wanted to be a race car like _Lightning McQueen_ or a CSI like his dad.

It might not have been the best habit to start but Horatio had basically had his son in his bed with him since the boy were six-months-old. He enjoyed the feeling of the child snuggling into his chest as much as Kyle seemed to.

Though Kyle was happy with just his dad, he wanted a mom, too. All his friends had dads _and_ moms_,_ even if they lived in different houses. He knew his birthmom's name was Julia but she didn't live in Florida. That when he was born she wasn't ready for kids the way his dad was. Or at least that was what daddy told him. No child needed to know his mother told her OB/GYN that the child inside her was a "parasite."The boy had overheard his dad telling his uncle Eric that he had a new "friend." Her name was Aimee and she were very pretty. He had met her when her car had a flat tire and again weeks later they sat together at lunch. That was when dad asked her to out on a date and she said 'yes.' Kyle heard his dad say tomorrow was his and Aimee's three month anniversary. Kyle didn't know whether or not his dad knew what he heard. He wondered if he would ever get to meet this woman. She sounded nice.

Would she want to be his mom?


	3. First Meeting

_**First Meeting**_

Aimee Michaels had always thought she would _never_, repeat, _never_ date a man with children.

There was too much drama involved.

But that changed in a heartbeat.

Ever since that fateful lunch with Horatio Caine, Aimee Michaels knew he had a son. And it was as clear as day that his son was number one in his life without him having to say the words. She never had a problem with this as they began to date. In fact, she would have had a major problem with the opposite. Big enough for her to cease to date him of that were the case.

Thankfully it wasn't.

Aimee soon learned Horatio was raising his son alone and had been since the boy was born. He initially only told her that Kyle's mother was not in his life at all. Not telling exactly why. But as the two spent more time together he would tell her why. Even if the child had a father like Horatio, Aimee couldn't fathom how any woman would not want to raise her child or at least be a part of his life. But if Kyle's mother felt this way the boy was definitely better off. Both adults had fallen in love with each other rapidly. But with a child involved in the situation both wanted to make certain their relationship was indeed going to have a future before Kyle met Aimee. After they had been together over four months, they were sure their relationship was headed in the right direction. Horatio told her he would like for her to meet his son.

Aimee was eager to do so. She had seen many pictures of the boy from his proud dad. Aimee did suggest though that Kyle and she meet on "neutral ground."

"We think alike, ma'am," Horatio replied.

Both smiled.

* * *

The following day was Saturday. They arranged to meet up at a local park. Aimee would stop by the nearby deli and get some sandwiches and snacks so the three could have a picnic lunch. Horatio told her his son liked the baloney sandwiches there, on white bread and with lots of mustard.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Kyle asked curiously from his booster set in the backseat. He sported black shades to match his dad.

"We're going to eat lunch outside, today," Horatio said looking at the boy in the rareview mirror.

"Outside? _Yay!_"

"And you know what else?" Horatio asked.

"What?" His son replied.

"You're gonna get to meet my friend Aimee."

"Do you think she'll like me?" The boy asked.

"I'm sure she will, son. I'm sure she will."

Horatio spotted Aimee at the designated picnic table after parking the car, he was hard to recognize out of his work suit, wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt. The two smiled when they saw each other. The two gave each other a tiny peck on the cheek when Horatio, Kyle holding his hand, reached the table.

"Aimee, I'd like you to meet my son, Kyle."

The little boy who wore a red _Lightning McQueen_ T-shirt and blue jeans smiled up at her.

"Hello Kyle," Aimee said, bending down to Kyle's level and reaching out to shake the boy's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Your dad told me so much about you."

"He did?" Kyle asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep. He says you're a really good snakes and ladder player."

Kyle grinned.

This was all it took to break the ice between the two. Kyle told Aimee he was five years old and went to preschool. He would be six on his birthday and would go to kindergarten in September. His favorite movie was _Cars_ and when he grow up he wanted to be a race car like _Lightning McQueen._

"Oh wow. I think you would be an excellent race car driver," Aimee said.

"Not a race car _driver_," Kyle said, putting emphasis on the word. "A race car!" He said pointing to his shirt.

Aimee smiled and glanced at Horatio who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. His boy had quite the imagination.

Kyle couldn't believe Aimee had bought his favorite lunch from the deli, a baloney sandwich with lots of mustard on white bread, a chocolate chip cookie and apple juice box.

"She got my _favorite_!" Kyle said excitedly.

"I know," Horatio smiled.

"Thank you, Aimee!" Kyle said.

Kyle dominated the conversation with Aimee. Horatio just looked on with a smile. The boy told her about the toy cars he had at home, about his swing set and sandbox in the backyard. He proudly told her that there was pond in their yard that had ducks in it, maybe she could come over and play with him some time.

Aimee smiled and said she would love to. She walked the two to their car and hugged Kyle back when he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I promise I'll see you soon, okay?" She said to the boy.

Kyle nodded, a big smile on his face.

Horatio strapped Kyle into his booster seat and closed the car door. He walked to the back of the car and he and Aimee shared a hug and deeper kiss.

"I thought you were _my_ girlfriend," he whispered, kissing her with a grin.

"I guess I'm easily swayed," Aimee whispered back. "Call me tonight?"

"You bet."

Even though both had the day off from their jobs. Aimee completely understood that Horatio wanted to spend the day with his boy and wasn't going to ask him to take time from Kyle to spend time with her.


	4. Easily Swayed

_**Easily Swayed**_

Aimee didn't doubt she would get along well with Horatio's son. But it did surprise her that she fall in love with Kyle Caine instantly. It made her think even more that something had to be wrong with the boy's mother. She didn't question how a man as smart as Horatio got involved with someone like this Julia person, Horatio never told her the woman's full name. People are good at hiding their true colors and by the time Kyle's mother showed hers she was probably already pregnant with Kyle. Horatio wasn't about to abandon his baby even if he wasn't going to be with Julia. Aimee didn't want to get too attached too fast but she was already starting to want to be this boy's mother.

After meeting her, Kyle couldn't stop talking about Aimee.

"I really like her, daddy," Kyle said to Horatio. "Do you think she liked me?"

"She did," Horatio replied. "And I bet she's going to come over and play with you like she said."

"Aimee's your girlfriend, isn't she, daddy? I saw you and her _kiss_," Kyle said, scrunching up his face.

Horatio laughed.

"You saw that, huh?"

Kyle nodded. He didn't tell his dad but Kyle thought if he could pick a mom for himself that mom would be Aimee.

After his little man was tucked in bed and sleeping soundly Horatio sat down and called his girlfriend. "You're all I've heard about since the park. From a certain little boy," Horatio said. "Who thinks you're the best thing since _Lightning McQueen_."

"He's such a beautiful little boy, Horatio. He's so lucky to have you."

"I beg to differ. I'm the lucky one to have him."


	5. Already Figured Out

_**Already Figured Out**_

Aimee's family and friends still couldn't believe she was dating a man who had a child. She always said she would never want to deal with the child's mom if that woman thought Aimee were getting too close to her child.

This was true. But there was something about Horatio that Aimee thought might have changed that. Nevertheless, the relationship was different. There was no mother to compete with in Kyle Caine's life.

_Mother's Day._

The Holiday were next week. This holiday caused sadness for Horatio since his own mother's death but he always felt sad for son on this holiday. No matter what Horatio did, to make Kyle felt special and loved on this day, even if he didn't have a mother, to Horatio it were never enough. Since two years ago when he had enrolled the boy in preschool he would find some way to keep the boy out of school on the day when the children had their moms there for a Mother's Day party and the children made them gifts, not wanting the boy to feel the loneliness of being the only child there without a mother. The year before, prior to the occasion the boy had said he couldn't take his dad to the party because he had taken him to the Father's Day party. Kyle said he couldn't take his father to both. Horatio was dad but not mom.

The look in Kyle's eyes when he said "I don't have a mom to take to the party" broke Horatio's heart. Before he could even ask, being he thought of it, Kyle's long-time babysitter said she wouldn't bew comfortable attending the occasion with the boy. And furthermore, she couldn't watch the boy on that day. There was no way that Horatio could keep Kyle home that day.

Little did Horatio realize that his son had a possible solution.

Ask Aimee. And do it himself, not have daddy do it.

The following Friday evening Aimee had come over to play with Kyle, just as she promised. The two having a good time watching _Cars_. Horatio were able to get off work earlier than expected that day. He was putting homemade pizza in the oven. He didn't hear their exchange.

Kyle told Aimee about the party and why he couldn't take his dad.

"I don't know where she is, and I know you're not my mom but would you come with me anyways? It's really fun. My friend Carson told me," Kyle said.

There was so much hope in the boy's eyes Aimee found it hard to hold back her emotions.

"I'd love to, Kyle. Thank you for asking me," she said, hugging the boy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kyle said excitedly a few moments later when Horatio entered the room. "I asked Aimee to come to da mommy's party with me and she said yes!"

Horatio glanced at Aimee, looking a bit shocked.

"That's great, buddy. Why don't you go wash your hands? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay!" The boy said, running off.

When the boy was out of sight, Horatio turned to his girlfriend.

"Aimee," he said softly.

Horatio didn't want Aimee to feel she was obligated to go with his son and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable going.

Aimee stepped over and touched his cheek.

"Horatio," she said, "I didn't say yes 'cause I felt I had to. I want to. If I were either bit uneasy about it I'd be able to think of an excuse to get out of it that could fool a five-year-old."

"Okay," Horatio smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Seeing how happy his son was with the news made Horatio's day.


	6. The Mommy's Party

_**The Mommy's Party**_

The looks Aimee got from some of the moms at the preschool days later made her want to laugh out-loud. Evidently some of the moms were divorced ones whom had their eyes on Horatio. Hearing Kyle say proudly "this is Aimee. She's my dad's girlfriend" got Aimee dirty looks.

Aimee almost wanted to stoop to the preschooler level and stick out her tongue to some of those woman.

_Yes, ladies. That's right. Horatio Caine is off the market,_ she thought.

Kyle Caine happily showed all his artwork to Aimee and the two enjoyed finger sandwiches, cupcakes and juice. Kyle grinned when he presented her with a pencil cup he had made her for her desk at work. He had decided to decorate it with stickers from home. Aimee had told him that her favorite _Cars_ character was Meter. And she wasn't just saying that to the boy. She had seen the cartoon before watching it with him and the rusty tow truck with the chipped tooth always made her crack up with laughter. Kyle remembered that.

"That's me," he said, pointing to the _Lightning McQueen_ sticker, "that's daddy," he said, pointing to the _Sheriff_ car. "And that's you," he said, pointing to the _Meter_ sticker. "I thought you should be Sally 'cause she's pretty, too. But you said you liked Meter better so I put him there."

"I love it, Kyle. Thank you," she said, giving him a hug and kiss on the brow.

Aimee felt herself falling more for Kyle and his father by the minute.

Shortly before the party was over Horatio called his girlfriend. He wasn't going to be able to get away from the lab like he had thought, he asked her to bring Kyle by.

"That's all right," Aimee said. She didn't mind going back to the house with Kyle. She had the rest of the day off anyway. Aimee knew where the spare house key was and how to turn off the alarm system.

"We can feed the ducks when we get home!" Kyle said, excitedly. "Me and daddy never got to do that dis morning."

* * *

When the two arrived at the Caine home, they fed the ducks and played on his swing set. Kyle was his ever chatty self. He asked Aimee if she had any children and then if she had any pets. He said he'd like to have a dog but his dad told him he was too little for one but he might get him one when he was older.

Twenty-six year old Aimee had neither. But as far as parenthood, she absolutely wanted to be a mom someday. And not necessarily biologically or possibly both by adoption or having biological children. For her, truly being a parent wasn't about biology, that was only a bonus and strictly by coincidence. The woman who raised her most of her life was her aunt by marriage, her father's brother's wife. Aimee and her older brother Andrew were formerly adopted by their father's brother and his wife at ages ten and eleven after their biological parents moved them from their home to the other for years and the relatives finally demanded the two children be given some stability. The parents signed the permanent custody relinquishment papers without flinching.

More and more she could see herself calling Kyle Caine her son.

* * *

"You're really falling for him, aren't you?" Aimee's best friend Maria said when she visited her that evening. Maria still couldn't believe her best friend since childhood was involved with a man fifteen years her senior. But Horatio was an amazing man and definitely every woman's dream. Maybe age was just a number after all.

"Which one?" Aimee asked with a smile.

"Both."

"Guilty on all counts," Aimee replied.

"If you guys got married, you'd adopt Kyle?"

"In a heartbeat."

_I based 5-year-old Kyle's character on my (almost) 5-year-old nephew "J", who's just as adorable!_


	7. What Ifs REVISED!

_Happy Easter, everyone! Sorry for the delay! After looking through several episodes on several boxsets, I've decided to use one of the same troublemakers from __**Horatio's Baby**__ but with a twist. Stay tuned! _

_**What If's and a big question from a Small Boy...**_

_Horatio hadn't seen Julia Albery the day he bought two-day-old Kyle from the hospital. Julia was adamant she didn't want to see Horatio and Horatio had no reason to see her. If they had anything to say to say to each other it would be through their lawyers. Horatio did have his attorney inform Julia's of the name he had given their son. He had rushed to the hospital to meet the baby the moment he got the call. The new father had spent the entire previous day at the hospital with the boy. By looking at the boy a DNA wasn't required to ensure he was indeed Horatio's boy. However, his attorney had advised him to "have all his ducks in a row." Julia had amniocentesis preformed at six months pregnant and DNA come back well before Kyle was born that Horatio Caine were indeed his father._

Julia had moved to Europe.

Paris, France, to be exact.

Not that Horatio cared.

Even if Julia had decided she now wanted Kyle, the statute of limitations for her to ask the court to reinstate her parental rights had ran out three years ago. After that Florida allowed no exceptions. Whether or not Julia would agree to have her biological son adopted by another woman was irrelevant. She now had no say in the matter. For the past five years, Kyle had been Horatio's son and his alone. The _most _Horatio would ever consider giving Julia was supervised visitation since she had never been any part of Kyle's life.

Nearly a year into their relationship Aimee and Horatio were talking about the "what if"'s. The idea of them being married wasn't far-fetched in the least. Though they hadn't decided anything for sure yet they were seriously considering moving in together. They hadn't told Kyle a word of the adult discussion. They both knew he would be too excited at the very idea and very disappointed if the plans didn't go through. When they finally did sit the boy down and tell him they could only laugh at his over-the-top excitement. Since Aimee and Kyle had been introduced and began their own relationship, Aimee had spent many nights at the Caine home. Everybody in Aimee and Horatio's lives knew it was "just a matter of time" before the couple moved in together.

Three months later, Aimee had expected to have some sad emotions when she was packing up her place to move with Horatio on the following day. But she only felt excitement and happiness. She looked forward to this new phase in her life. She looked forward to being awakened by a little boy jumping in between her and his dad. Kyle Caine woke his dad this since he could get out of bed by himself.

It was evident the boy now thought of Aimee as the primary mother-figure in his life. After the Mother's Day party. One of Kyle's teachers had called Horatio to tell him how happy she was to finally meet Aimee. The boy had been talking about her for weeks before the party.

"She's so wonderful with him," the woman said. What she didn't say was from the natural way the two interacted that she wasn't the boy's birthmother.

* * *

Hearing Aimee was moving in with him and his father was like Christmas for Kyle Caine. He wondered if he was finally going to get a mom of his own.

"Aimee," he said when he was being tucked into bed. "I'm glad you're stayin' here. I'll be extra good."

Kyle believing that if he wasn't "good" that Aimee would move out got to her.

When she thought back on it for the two days she had now been there the boy had been perfectly behaved.

_Too_ perfect, in fact.

"Kyle, honey. Look at me," Aimee said, touching the boy's cheek, turning his face to look at her. "I love you very much, sweetheart. Whether you behave or not, okay?"

"Okay," Kyle nodded.

In what was now _their_ bedroom Horatio kissed Aimee.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Horatio whispered to her "And I know you meant it."

At 5:04am Aimee woke up slowly to the little voice whispering "daddy, daddy!" she opened her eyes to see Kyle poking his father's arm. Horatio was asleep on the outside of the bed.

"What is it, buddy?" He said sleepily.

"I peed in my bed. Sorry," Kyle said.

"That's all right," Horatio said softly. "No worries, buddy. C'mon, I'll help you wash up."

Aimee was now awake. She admired how understanding Horatio was. A lot of fathers would reprimand a child who was almost six years old and wet the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him.

"Can you change his sheets?"

Kyle's mattress had protective cover so the job didn't take long. And she didn't mind. It was like her first task of parenthood. Exiting his room to put the sheets in the hamper she saw Kyle carrying an almost sleeping Kyle from the bathroom. She heard Horatio's voice telling his son that Aimee was not upset with him.

"Sorry, Aimee," The boy said, sleep slurring his words.

"Oh, that's all right, buddy," Aimee said, rubbing Kyle's back. "That's happens."

Kyle appeared to forget his "accident" by 8:30am that morning, a Saturday. The boy were in a groggy stupor when he came to his father. He probably didn't remember it and both choose not to bring it up.

Horatio had to go to the lab for a short time that morning. Aimee and her boyfriend's son were alone playing when out of the blue Kyle asked her a question.

"Would you be my mom?"

Aimee always knew she wanted to be this boy's mom but still she hadn't expected to hear this question so suddenly. She hoped her shocked expression didn't hurt the boy's feelings.

* * *

At the lab IAB agent Rick Stetler was doing what he were best at, and appeared to enjoy the most, pestering Horatio.

Horatio were at his desk going over files when Rick Stetler knocked on his door. Horatio sighed when he saw Rick.

"What's is it, Rick? I would like to get out of here as soon as possible. I'd like to get home to my family. So just spit it out."

"I heard your girlfriend moved in with you," Rick said.

"Uh-huh," Horatio said, not even looking up from the file he were had taken a rare two personal days off to help Aimee move in.

"You know, that's frowned upon. You two living like that outside of marriage."

Horatio couldn't help but laugh now.

"Why, Rick, I didn't know you were a religious man. _And_ what I do or who I live with, is none of your business. Last time I checked, Aimee had no connection to my job here."

In his personal office, to accommodate Kyle, there was a child-sized _Cars-_themed table near the corner with some coloring books, crayons and a portable DVD with some _Disney_ DVDs. He had his supervisor's permission to put it there, in fact, it was his supervisor's suggestion.

"Well, I just hope this doesn't effect your job," Rick replied, eyeing the kids table.

Rick already didn't like seeing "the kid" around the lab.

"Whatever you say, Rick," Horatio said. Seeing the other man eyed the table, he said "by the way, not that it's any of your business, but check with my supervisor about _that_," he said, his eyes going to the table. "I have permission to put it there."

* * *

_We all know pretty much what Aimee's answer to Kyle will be but will her initial reaction and expression hurt the sensitive boy's feelings? And what will daddy say?_


	8. The Answer

_So sorry for the delay! My computer was in the shop!_

_**The Answer to a Big Question**_

Kyle did notice Aimee's reaction and asked her if he had said something bad and said he was sorry. It was just that she was so "nice" to him no matter what he did and like his dad made him feel safe whenever he were scared.

"Oh no, baby!" Aimee said, reaching out and taking Kyle in her arms. "I love you, too. You're my little boy, even if I only met you a little while ago. Of course I'll be your mommy."

_The Night Before..._

"Daddy?" Kyle yawned as Horatio tucked the covers around him after reading him a bedtime story..

"What, partner?" Horatio asked softly, kneeling next to his son's bed, stroking Kyle's hair.

"Aimee loves me lots, don't she? Even if I'm bad."

"She does. And she's always going to love you."

"Like a mommy does," the boy said.

"Yeah," Horatio said.

"Do you think she'd mind if I called her mommy?"

"I don't know. You'd have talk to her about that. But remember she loves you no matter what you call her."

Kyle nodded. His eyes getting much heavier.

_Present Day..._

Aimee were in the bathroom when Horatio walked through the door and was met by his son hurling himself at his father. But Horatio had good reflexes for this now and scooped up Kyle.

"Hey, partner. What are you so excited about?"

"I asked her and Aimee said I could call her mommy!"

Horatio had never seen his son so excited and so happy. Not even on Christmas morning.

Horatio and Aimee hadn't had the chance to talk that morning about what Kyle had said the night before. Even if he had, Aimee thought she would still have had the same stunned look on her face.

"Hey babe," Aimee said, giving Horatio a kiss when she saw him a moment later.

"Hey yourself," Horatio replied.

It felt wonderful to Horatio to come a kiss at the end of the day.

Five years ago he started coming home to a big smile and a kiss, but a different kind, a toothless smile and drooly kiss from Kyle. Horatio had been lucky enough to be able to take three months off to bond with his newborn son. He'd never got less sleep in his entire life but he had never been so happy, or given someone so many kisses.

None of Aimee's friends or family were surprised that Aimee had now informally adopted her boyfriend's little boy. And would officially do so the moment she could. It was a question of when they would get married, not if. Aimee's parents and older brother, Andy had met Kyle and thought he was "too adorable for words." And they couldn't understand why the boy's biological mother would not want him. Not that he wasn't better off with his father anyway. Even if Aimee had never come into his life, Kyle would have been just fine being raised by a father like Horatio. When they had first heard that Aimee was dating a older man, they were wary.

That feeling wore off hours after they first met Horatio Caine. Her parents thought their daughter was the luckiest woman in Miami to meet such a man, purely by chance. The fact that she had gained a son and them a grandson was a bonus.


	9. An Enemy

_**An Enemy & Planning a Future**_

Rick Stetler _loathed_ Horatio Caine. Horatio had "stolen" the job of lieutenant and head of the crime lab from him and it was rubbed in his face everyday how _everyone_ thought Horatio was so great and how compassionate he was with victims and their family. Something vital ro the job that Rick lacked to his core.

To him, the job was "just the facts" and the victims and families could "bawl at home later." This statement during the job interview was one of the major things that costed him the position as supervisor of the crime lab, his lack of field experience and education credentials being secondary. That comment said much about his character at the interview.

Now Horatio had a young woman who Rick would "bang" anytime. Why did _he_ get everything Rick deserved? Why did Aimee want Horatio? What did she see in him? It was plain as day the young woman only had eyes for the lieutenant Rick despised. The only thing about Horatio's life that Rick didn't envy was the man's five-year-old son, or the "brat," as Rick thought of him. Though Kyle Caine was as far from a "brat" as children came. The fact Horatio had went from such a lonely, sad guy who had nothing else in his life but the job, to a guy with a family but a strong dedication to the job, irritated Rick to the core of his skin. Horatio's life was too perfect. He didn't deserve it.

Rick had to do something about it. If he touched the "kid" he knew Horatio would kill him, with his bare hands, possibly.

And never give it a second thought.

He would have to teach Horatio a lesson through Aimee.

Horatio knew Rick couldn't stand him. That feeling was mutual. It wasn't like he was alone there. He had too company. However, at the moment Horatio was preoccupied with one thing.

Picking out an engagement ring for his love.

He planned to ask Aimee to marry him in a few weeks. He wanted it to be a surprise so he didn't tell Kyle.

"So, if Horatio asked to marry him today, you'd say yes?" Aimee's best friend asked her during lunch in the cafeteria at work.

Maria worked at the child care center at the graphic design firm Aimee did.

"I'd scream it from the hilltops," Aimee said.

"What did your parents say about you adopting Kyle?"

"They're all for it. They can't wait for me to do it."

It took Horatio two days of looking to find the perfect ring for Aimee. He only told Eric and Calleigh about his plans, and showed them the ring.

When he showed the ring to Eric saying "I have something to show you,"Eric looked at the ring, smiled and said, "that's nice, H. But you're not really my type. Sorry."

"Oh, haha," Horatio smiled. "Do you think Aimee will like it?"

"Definitely."

"A ring! Oh, let me see!" Calleigh said coming into the trace lab. "It's beautiful, Horatio. When do you plan to pop the question?"

"Not sure yet. You'll know when I ask you two to come over and watch Kyle for the night. Do you think she'll say yes?" Horatio said, sounding nervous.

"Horatio, I don't think you'll have the question fully out of your mouth before she answers you," Calleigh answered.

Their relationship _had _moved very quick but they had talked about that and were comfortable and frankly very happy with it. Aimee was often asked how she had taken to being a mother so quickly. She didn't really have an answer, though she couldn't see how any woman wouldn't fall in love with little Kyle Caine. She admitted that fourteen months ago she wouldn't have guessed she'd be a mom now.

But one thing was for sure, she couldn't see her life without either Kyle or his father.


	10. Permission

_**Permission**_

He planned to ask his girlfriend for her hand in marriage this weekend. It had been fifty-four weeks since the two had laid eyes on each other. But first Horatio wanted to ask her parents' permission to marry her. Whether or not, they gave it, he was going to ask Aimee to marry him. Aimee was a grown woman and it was her decision to make and only hers. This was only a formality and a way to show them he were as serious about Aimee as she was about him.

Trey and Lacy Michaels readily gave their symbolic consent, with one condition, they could they call Kyle Caine their grandson and spoil him.

"Absolutely," Horatio smiled.

The lieutenant didn't know who was going to love that more.

Kyle had already told his dad he thought Aimee's parents were "cool." They had already told him he could call them "nanny" and "poppy" if he wanted or he could call them by their names. Kyle seemed to settle on "nanny" and "poppy."


	11. The Big Moment

_**The Big Moment**_

Horatio found himself more nervous than he had first believed he would be on the Saturday night that he planned to ask for girlfriend to marry him. There was a slight change in plans. The two stayed home and had a quiet dinner for two; Kyle was spending the night with his godparents, Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne-Delko.

Just as Horatio had thought, his love fell asleep for a "cat nap" on the sofa shortly after dinner. He carefully sled the diamond ring on her finger as she slept.

She didn't wake.

_Perfect_, Horatio thought, quietly leaving the room.

When Aimee's hand went over her face minutes later, she felt an object on her hand and opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened, seeing what it was and shrieked in excitement.

Horatio heard her and smiled.

Aimee called out to him and he entered the room.

As Calleigh had predicted, the words weren't fully out of his mouth before Aimee threw herself at him, kissing him.

So much for him getting down on one knee.

Horatio smiled. "I take it you will-" Aimee cut him off with another kiss.

"Yes, _I'll marry you!_" She said. "I can't believe you thought you even had to _ask_!"

* * *

Eric and Calleigh had tied the knot four months before when they went on a week long trip to the Virgin Islands. No one was really surprised but their friends were a bit disappointed they didn't get to witness their friends' union. Six months prior to that there were new members elected to the Internal Affairs Board. Much to dismay of Ric k Stetler, the "no fraternization" rule was put to a second vote and thrown out with only two members voting for it. Provisions were put in place for couples in the process of separation, divorce or custody battles and if a specific couple proved they could not work together. A clause was put in place that divorced couples couldn't work together. Though they were happy and relieved that could now work together and be open about their relationship, Calleigh and Eric would have got married anyway. One's personal happiness was much more important than the job. As much as their careers meant to them, their relationship meant more. But they were indeed glad one of them didn't have to change shifts. Professionalism was never a problem for them. Work was work, home was home. If they had a "tiff" before going to the lab, which had happened before no one ever knew.

When the couple agreed to take their godson for the night they knew that boss and friend was going to propose to his girlfriend. Still, mum was the word when it came to saying anything to Kyle. They didn't have that right, only Horatio and Aimee did. Kyle didn't care what his mom and dad were up to that night, why he was at his godparents' home. He was just having a ball. They had eaten soft tacos and fries for dinner and had watched Eric's personal favorite _Disney_ classic _The Jungle Book_. Kyle fell asleep curled up Eric's lap just as the credits rolled.

Eric kissed the side of his godson's head.

"He's a hell of a kid, huh?" Calleigh said, tucking the boy into bed in the spare room.

"That's for sure," Eric said. "H and Aimee are very lucky."

Though he didn't have any separation anxiety or home sickness most of the evening, Kyle woke up at 1 a.m. and cried for his parents. His godparents were expecting this, however. Kyle was only five. He was calm and asleep again minutes after they placed him in between them in their bed.

Neither Horatio or Aimee could keep the grin of their faces the next morning when they arrived to pick up Kyle.

"Hey guys," Calleigh said. "You guys have a nice night?"

From the smiles on their faces, not to mention the ring now on Aimee's finger, both Eric and his wife knew Horatio had gone ahead with his marriage proposal and that Aimee had accepted. But the couple didn't say anything, even when Kyle noticed the "shiny" new ring on Aimee's finger they held off on their congratulations.

The two told Kyle their news shortly after they arrived home. He was thrilled. Horatio chuckled when his son said that "daddy gots to wear a tie on that day." And that there was going to be a cake and a party afterwards. Kyle also inquired whether he was going to get a brother or sister when his mom and dad got married. He said wanted to have a sister.

"We'll see, sweetheart," Aimee told him.

She and Horatio did hope to expand their family, once Aimee had adopted Kyle. They hoped they would be blessed with three more children. Maybe more. They also talked about possibly adopting as well.

"Did he shock you?" Grant, one of Aimee gay male co-workers asked, looking at her ring when she got back to work that following Monday morning.

"He did but it was the best surprise I've got in a long time."

They hoped to be married first but having another baby was something the two thought about more now but the two privately joked knowing them, Aimee would probably be pregnant before they managed to get to the alter.

_Aww,_ Rick Stetler thought mockingly. _Horatio Caine is engaged_.

He had heard the buzz about the lab and snorted. Wondering how long it was going to be before "_H"_ as his team called him, announced that his fiancee were knocked up. Maybe it would be better for him to wait till that time to teach Horatio a lesson through his woman. If she were pregnant he'd sweat more. And be caused more pain. With the way Horatio looked at Aimee the man would probably break down and beg, give Rick whatever he wanted just to get Aimee back unharmed.

_"Gots" isn't a typo._

_**R & R!**_


	12. So

_**So...**_

"No idea when you guys are gonna tie the knot, yet?" Aimee's brother, Andy asked.

"No, big brother," Aimee laughed. "He asked me two weeks ago. And don't you know how picky us brides can be? How everything has to be perfect?"

"Oh yeah. I'm expecting you to be a real bridezilla. People better watch out!

"The lil guy told me 'bout wantin' a sister. You two working on that, yet?" Andy inquired.

Horatio was working late on a Friday evening and Aimee and Kyle were having dinner at her parents' house. Andy was also invited. Kyle was out in the backyard playing with his poppy, Trey.

"I don't kiss, or do other things and tell," Aimee smiled.

Technically, the couple weren't "working on" that, yet, though they found themselves being much less mindful of birth control in the recent days. When she and Horatio started to talk about having more children Aimee wasn't sure why but she wasn't expecting him to to enthusiastically say he wanted to have a daughter. He looked forward to the daddy-daughter relationship. Aimee was very close to her father, Trey. She was looking forward to seeing that relationship between Horatio and any future daughter they had.

It was obvious that Aimee and Horatio had to be married for her to apply to adopt Kyle. The process had its importance but it was just a formality.

She was already Kyle's mommy.

"You know," Aimee's mother said. "You guys _could_ have a baby before you got married."

"Is that a suggestion, an order or just a comment?" Her daughter asked.

"Take it however you want. But we _do_ like Kyle's idea "

"I bet you do. He told you, too?"

"I think he's telling everybody. Even Bailey."

Bailey was the Michaels family's golden lab. He was a year old. Kyle could come over and play with the dog whenever he wanted. This seemed to satisfy his desire for a dog right now. The little boy wasn't too keen on going home but when Aimee told him that Daddy would be there by the time they got home at 7:00pm he was okay with it.

"He's there!" Kyle said, excitedly, seeing Horatio's hummer in the driveway they drove down their lane.

"See? Mommy doesn't lie," Aimee said smiling in the rearview mirror.

Well, sometimes she did. But it was one of necessary parental lies, little white ones to make daily life easier.

Kyle could be as quiet as his dad when he moved, when he wanted. He snuck up around the corner of the bathroom doorway when Horatio was brushing his teeth. Not even Horatio heard him.

"_BOO1_" The boy exclaimed, jumping out from around the corner.

Horatio jumped, almost bitting both his tongue and toothbrush in half. But he laughed.

"Kyle. Hey partner. You have a good time at nanny and poppy's house?"

"Yeah!"

He told his father that he had mac and cheese, he even ate some broccoli when it was mixed with the dish.

"Good job."

Aimee laughed at Horatio's complexion when she saw him.

"He managed to frighten you, huh?" She wasn't sure if that was even possible.

He did," Horatio said, kissing his fiancee's lips lightly. "Did you send him in to do that?"

"No," Aimee grinned. "But I did always wonder whether it was possible. Now I know."

"Sneaky woman," he said, gripping Aimee's ribs, her ticklish spot, on purpose.

In bed that night, with the bedroom door locked, Aimee told Horatio what her mother had said about a second grandchild.

"Anxious, huh?" He said.

_**On the next episode...wedding preparations begin and Julia returns to Miami.**_


	13. Approaching Storm

_**The Approaching Storm**_

Julia was back in Miami. For a little bit at least. From the few friends of hers who still lived in Miami she had learned that Horatio Caine were engaged. That she didn't care about but the fact that _her_ son was calling this woman "mommy" and after Horatio got married this woman, _Aimee_, Julia thought with rage, was going to adopt her son, wiping her name off Kyle's birth certificate like she never existed, incensed Julia.

_How dare they do this!_

Julia had never wanted to be a mother and when she exited his life, _Kyle_ wasn't supposed to have a mother, ever. A distant stepmother, maybe but not a woman he bonded with as if _she_ gave birth to him, not Julia. She had watched from the street as Horatio's new fiancée had excited the home she shared with him and Kyle. Aimee was on her way to a bridal shop to look at dresses. Julia had also got a glance at _her_ son on the patio, Kyle Caine was a tow-headed version of his father. Julia was glad that she didn't have to look at this sight everyday. But seeing the boy kissing Aimee goodbye and calling her "mommy" Julia's anger began to rise.

_Young thing, huh, Horatio?_ Julia thought as she drove.

She snorted as Aimee smiled and giggled with her mother, best friend and two cousins while she tried on various white gowns. After almost two hours she settled on a strapless straingt gown with detachable train, decorated with sequins and pearls. All getting teary eyed, saying the gown was "perfect."

Horatio's perfect life nauseated Julia. Who did Horatio think he was, letting Kyle call another woman "mommy?" The kid was supposed to grow up in a single-parent home with a workaholic cop dad and start acting out early and giving his father stress early in life. From what she saw, this wasn't happening.

* * *

Her next stop was the crime lab to see Horatio Caine.

Horatio was not at all happy to see her. He was floored when she demanded to see _her_ son.

Horatio closed his office door and scoffed.

_"Your _son? Kyle is _my_ and _Aimee's_ son. You ceased to be his mother the moment you signed those papers and after wanting nothing to do with him his entire life, now he has someone else who loves him unconditionally, you want in? Fuck, no!"

Whether or not Julia saw Kyle was completely up to Horatio Caine. She had no legal recourse, not even the best high-power attorney could find a legal loophole for her to be granted visitation.

"This isn't over, Horatio," Julia said icily.

"It is, Julia," Horatio growled. "I'm warning you. Stay away from my son and my fiancee."

As Julia was storming from Horatio's office, Rick Stetler noticed her.

_Aw. Someone else who hates the big H as much as I do, _he thought.

Rick managed to catch up with Julia in the parking lot. He introduced himself.

"I understand you have a problem with Horatio Caine," he said. "That makes two of us. Maybe we could help each other."

This meeting was not a good thing for many people.

* * *

"Did you find your dress, my love?" Horatio asked that evening after dinner.

"I did," Aimee replied. "But your eyes won't be seeing it till the big day."

Horatio had proposed six weeks ago but they hadn't set a date yet.

"I guess we should start making other reservations."

* * *

The two planned to have a civil ceremony, location unknown so far but an outdoor ceremony and reception was planned. They were looking at dates in August. Eric Delko was going to be best man but along with Ryan Wolfe and Frank Tripp, Kyle was standing up for his father as well. Aimee planned to have her best friend Maria as her matron of honor, her two cousins, Macy and Ella be bridesmaids. The party was without a flower girl.

The next few days the couple decided on a date.

August eighth. That was seven weeks from now.

The venue had also been selected, the engaged couple had been lucky enough to view it when it was set up for another wedding. It was exactly what Aimee pictured for her wedding day. The catering was relatively easy to pick thanks to all the business cards that was always left on the bulletin boards at Aimee's workplace. Now all that had to be done was pick the male attire. Aimee had a feeling it was going to be easier getting Kyle into a suit and tie than the groom.


	14. Preparations

_**Preparations & Troubles in Waiting**_

Aimee, her mother and her matron of Honor, Maria were at the flower shop looking at arrangements. When her mom saw an arrangement with an "_It's A Girl!_" card attached to it. Aimee told her mother she wasn't pregnant, (she was sure) and if she got pregnant now, she wouldn't fit into her wedding dress.

She and Horatio were getting married in six weeks. She told her mother that "the best she could do for her" was a "honeymoon baby."

* * *

Horatio had told his fiancee about Julia coming to see him and about her "request" the moment he got home. He told that he called his attorney and asked him to file a motion to obtain a no-contact order. Something that five years prior he didn't believe was necessary. Now he knew ir was, for Kyle's safety and well-being and that of Aimee. He knew Julia had "problems" but never thought they were this bad. Not just would it be confusing and hurtful for Kyle to see Julia, Horatio didn't believe he would be safe. Neither knew that Julia had been spying outside their house and outside of their home or the bridal shop.

And Horatio didn't know that after she spoke to him at the lab that she had been approached by Rick Stetler, was quite interested in helping him make Horatio, Aimee and Kyle miserable. Julia was thinking if "something happened" to Horatio, that she, as Kyle's only living biological relative would gain his custody, despite her being a legal stranger to the boy. She was wrong. Biology meant nothing, legally Julia were a stranger to Kyle and as the court saw it, she would have no grounds for custody. Before he met his wife-to-be, if something were to happen to Horatio Kyle would immediately go to the care and custody of his godparents, Eric and Calleigh Delko. But now, and the couple understood, Kyle would remain with Aimee.

If he had known about the meeting between Rick and he would have been much more wary.

* * *

Horatio had arranged to take three weeks off, after the first week in July. He and Aimee were getting married on a Friday, he was off work the Monday of that week and for two weeks after. Kyle Caine would turn six a week after his parents' wedding. Horatio's motion for a no-contact order, direct or indirect, between Kyle and Julia was granted, in effect till Horatio sought to change it or when Kyle Caine turned eighteen. The order also extended to Aimee and any future children she and Horatio were to have. Feeling his family were again safe and secure, Horatio went on with helping plan both his wedding and their son's sixth birthday party. He was excited about his wedding. A month to go before the wedding, he, Kyle and the rest of the guys went to get fitted for their suits.

Kyle was easier to fit than his father; he knew this suit meant "looking handsome for mommy." So he did as he was asked by the man fitting him. Daddy was more fidgety. Horatio wondered why he had promised his fiancee he'd wear a tie.

"Feels tight now, imagine how it's gonna feel in four weeks," Frank quipped.

Eric and Ryan laughed, Horatio rolled his eyes.

Neither of the couple could believe how fast the countdown to the wedding was going. Aimee was going to spend the night before their wedding at her parents' house, get ready and have photos taken there while Horatio and Kyle got dressed at their home. The photographer would go over there and take pictures as well.

Rick and Julia hadn't decided just how they would destroy the Caine family. They had to have the perfect plan so it looked like the couple would be married and be on their honeymoon before their plan went into action. He tried as hard as he could to be nosy but Rick hadn't heard where or how long the couple planned to take their honeymoon.

The two planned to take four-day honeymoon at a resort in Orlando and then take Kyle to Disneyland for week as a birthday gift. This was going to be a big surprise for the boy. His godparents knew but couldn't wait to see the boy's face when he was told.

Getting pregnant on the honeymoon, or trying to, at least, sounded like a great idea to the couple. Kyle was six, it was about time he get a sibling if he was going to get one. It made completely sure she would fit into her wedding gown, a wedding present for her from her parents, Aimee wasn't going to stop taking the pill till the day after the wedding.

After that, all bets were off. Hopefully it wouldn't take long and they would have an announcement to make.

_**On the next Episode...The Wedding!**_


	15. Fairytale

_A reader asked me if I was going to post a wrap-up to the __**Family Life Series**_. _The series will be__ on-going__, with an unknown number of chapters. The story is on __**hiatus**__ for a bit while I write some of this story._

_**A Fairytale**_

_Today was fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

The lyrics of the Taylor Swift song suited the couple perfectly.

Today was a fairytale.

The same thought ran through both the bride and groom's minds as they exchanged vows and rings with locked eyes today. They couldn't believe that the simplest of everyday mishaps, a flat tire had bought them to each other. Aimee always hoped she would fall in love. But if she was to be told that she would meet and fall in love with a man fifteen years her senior and who was raising a five-year-old alone, she would have told the person they needed their head checked. For Horatio, he had refused to believe that there was a woman out there who could put with his job and then helping raise a boy who wasn't her own. Yet the moment he saw Aimee he felt something. Something different. After they met by chance again at the café he knew he had to see her again. He was grateful he had overcome his nerves and left her that message on a napkin.

Both were emotional and had tears in their eyes as they sealed vows with a kiss. Horatio had felt a lump in his throat and tears well up in his eyes at the first sight of Aimee in her gown. At any time Aimee were beautiful to his eyes but he couldn't find the words to describe her beauty now if he tried for hours. Everyone on the team was so happy that Horatio Caine had finally found true, complete happiness. His happiness started with the birth of his son and now seemed to be come full circle with Aimee. Horatio had only known Aimee a few weeks when the team saw a difference in him. Horatio now laughed and smiled and appeared more relaxed. Alexx was the first to directly ask him about his new demeanor; she knew only one thing caused that change in a man.

Love.

_When Horatio tried to deny it, the M.E. replied "don't give me that look, Horatio Caine! I've known you too long! Who's the lucky lady?"_

Two weeks after that the team got to meet Aimee when she came to the staff Christmas party with Horatio.

* * *

The team all had a feeling both Aimee and Horatio's lives weren't complete just yet; if things went the way they hoped they would have more children. Four or five if they were lucky. Horatio always wanted a big family, everyone were hoping he would get his wish. He certainly deserved it, as did Aimee. Horatio didn't tire one bit of kissing his new bride and neither was all this kissing going to take anything away from the night they had ahead of them.

"I love you so much," Horatio whispered to Aimee as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. Horatio still couldn't believe he was _finally_ a husband. He felt like he were dreaming and he didn't want to wake up.

"I love you, too, handsome," his wife whispered back. "You're never gettin' away from me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The newlyweds planned to spend the night at the honeymoon suite at a local Bed & Breakfast then drop back to Aimee's parents where Kyle would spend the next few days, spend a few hours with him and then leave for their four-day honeymoon.

The grandparents chuckled at the how tired the couple appeared when they came by late the next morning. Kyle didn't seem to notice this though. A relief to his parents.

"Me and mommy will see you in a few days, all right, bud?" Horatio said , wrapping Kyle in a bear-hug and planting kisses all over his face after the boy had said goodbye to Aimee. "I love you."

"Love you, too, daddy," Kyle said.

As she hugged the couple goodbye, Lacy whispered the same thing to both.

"I want that second grandchild."

"Yes, ma'am," Horatio smiled.


	16. Honeymoon

_**Honeymoon Hangover & Evil Plot Pieces Going Together**_

Their visit to Kissimmee, Florida was quite the trip.

Mr. And Mrs. Caine didn't see much outside the lobby and dining room of their hotel. But the rooms were very nice. After all their 'activity', minus any contraception, they spent most of their last day just sleeping in each other's arms. By that day, they were both starting to miss Kyle and were looking forward to getting back to him. Horatio still had almost two weeks off and Kyle's sixth birthday was the week coming up. They planned to surprise him with a week-long trip to Disneyland to celebrate his birthday which was in five days. The night before, Kyle had started to miss his mom and dad. He was waiting on the front patio when their car pull up and leapt into in father's arms when Horatio got to the deck. Horatio wrapped his son in a hug, holding him close to his chest and kissing his forehead.

"We miss you, too, partner," Daddy whispered.

Kyle knew that once his parents got back they had a surprise for him. And it wasn't a baby sister. Yet anyway, but it was possible that was in the making and they didn't know yet.

"How would you like to go to Disneyland for your birthday?" Aimee asked him.

Kyle's eyes got as big as saucers, to his parents' amusement.

"_Really?"_ He asked.

"Yes, really," Horatio said.

Kyle was so excited, he wanted to pack his bags right away , Even though they weren't leaving for another three days.

_How sweet_, Rick thought sarcastically.

He heard some of the team talking about how "beautiful" Horatio's wedding to Aimee was. Apparently their wedding song was _Love of A Lifetime_ by _Firehouse. _Calleigh and Natalia were saying they didn't know what song was more fitting to the couple, that one or the song by Taylor Swift played shortly after the reception began.

_Enjoy it now, Caine,_ Rick thought. _Pretty coon, your little wife is going to regret meeting you._

Rick and Julia had enlisted a third person in their plan. A petty criminal named Jack Lewis, who had just moved to Miami from Georgia, to do the "dirty work" of the evil plan. The when of the plan being executed still being finalized. Both guessed Aimee would be pregnant very soon and thought it would be a better time to wait till then. With this set of circumstances Horatio Caine would be more desperate faster. The duo knew the Caine family were out of town, not where they were. Julia didn't remember it was her biological son's sixth birthday during the week. Unknown to everyone right now Aimee was pregnant with her husband's baby. She wouldn't know or suspect it for another month. The two had indeed conceived on their wedding night.

* * *

Horatio didn't realize the grin plastered on his face as he walked into the breakroom.

"It's 8:35 in the morning, how in the world are you so happy?" Eric asked him.

"Aimee's pregnant."

Horatio's wife hadn't bothered to take a home pregnancy, not wanting the let-down of a false positive. She was able to get in to see her doctor. A lab test there confirmed she were five to six weeks pregnant. Aimee didn't know who was more excited. Horatio or Kyle.

Or her mother.

The first thing Kyle had asked his mom was did she know if the baby was a brother or sister. The boy still seemed favoring the thought of a sister. It was still way too early to tell but the parents-to-be were leaning towards letting the gender be a surprise.

Not that it was going to make any difference.

"Whoa. Congratulations, H. That's great."

The only other time Eric had seen Horatio with this amount of happiness in Horatio's eyes was when he was told for certain that the baby Julia was carrying was his. The Cuban also knew Horatio was looking forward to experiencing pregnancy and childbirth with Aimee. The two were incredible parents and Eric, like everyone else were glad the couple were able to expand their family. Aimee was in the process of adopting Kyle, the interviews and home study had gone well. It appeared that the adoption would be finalized months before Aimee gave birth. Her parental rights having been terminated long ago Julia Albery wasn't notified by the court that her biological son was in the process of being adopted by his stepmother. Without parental rights she didn't have the right to be notified, or to object to the adoption. This greatly sped up the process.

_I fast-forwarded a bit!_


	17. The Attack REWRITE

_**The Attack**_ _!REWRITE!_

He couldn't do it.

Once the woman was laying on the concrete ground a large blood gash in the side her head, unconscious from the two times he had slammed her head into the ground of the parking garage of her work place, in the blind spot of the security camera, or from his hands around her throat till her skin turned nearly purple and she was unable to get enough oxygen to stay conscious. His eyes again got a glance of her visibly pregnant belly.

Jack lost all his nerve.

He couldn't kill a pregnant woman.

On orders from Rick Stetler who paid him $5000, once Aimee Caine was on the ground, he was supposed to stab her multiple times, making sure her baby was killed. Rick also ordered that to make sure Aimee was killed, to stab her through the heart and lungs. Jack picked up the large knife but just fast dropped it back on the ground and fled. He vomited looking back at the sight of what he had done. This time not taking care to be outside of the security cameras.

It was only moments before Aimee Caine was found. Horatio felt ill when he got the call. He couldn't even drive. Eric had him to the hospital in under seven minutes.

Aimee and the baby were in critical but stable condition. Aimee's skull was fractured in two places. She was still unconscious. The doctor wasn't sure when she would wake up. The CT scan didn't show any apparent brain damage. An ultrasound showed the twenty-two week fetus she carried was unharmed and the heartbeat was strong. Frank Tripp arrived at the hospital moments after Horatio had. He ordered Horatio to stay with his wife. The rest of the team would work the case. The image on the security camera was clear and facial recognition had matched the face of the man who had vomited in the view of the security camera to a man named Jack Lewis. The man had a criminal record in Georgia but not Florida. His address was listed in Dade County.

* * *

Horatio winced and chocked back tears, sitting down in a chair next to the bed where she lay. He watched the screens monitoring both his wife and unborn child, as well as Aimee's chest raise and fall. He grimaced at the nearly two inch gash on the side of her head. A slight bit of her hair shaved away so the wound could be stitched. Horatio silently begged his wife to open her eyes. He would stay at her side till then.

The news report sent rage though Julia and Rick.

_Aimee Caine was not dead!_

And even worse the report mentioned only head injuries, no stab wounds.

When Jack contacted them and stated he could go through fully with the attack, Julia couldn't believe what she heard.

"What do you mean you _couldn't bring yourself_ to kill her?" She demanded. "We had a deal!"

The facial recognition, not to mean a DNA match to Jack Lewis and the vomit left on the scene gave them a prime suspect. The man's DNA was on file in Georgia. Now they had to find him. And that proved to be easy. Before the cops even rounded the corner to his living room, Jack was on the ground, his hands on the back of his head. Five thousand dollars wasn't worth it. He would "sing like a canary." All he would ask in return was protection from Rick Stetler.

* * *

Aimee was bought to the hospital at 5:02pm after being found by someone else worked in the building when he entered the parking garage. It was now 3:12am in the morning. From his groggy state, his head on the side of his wife's bed Horatio thought he heard a moan and felt Aimee's stir. Rising his head Horatio saw Aimee's eyes briefly flutter open

Aimee never did like hospitals, she had seen too much of them as a little girl and realizing where she was now, she began to panic. Horatio was quick ro soothe her.

"Sweetheart, look at me. It's okay, it's okay," Horatio said, holding his wife ;s face in his hands. "It's all right," he said as calm as he could.

Aimee's breathing slowed down. Then a thought occurred to her.

Their baby.

Horatio read the panic in her eyes.

"The baby is fine," he assured her. "Just as strong as mommy."

* * *

At the police station Jack told Ryan and Frank everything. He was in contact with Rick and some woman calling herself "Bree," through her cellphone. When they traced the number, it was a throw-away cellphone that appeared to be still active but as with all cellphones of that type, they could be recharged and minutes added but they weren't traceable.

_"Rick said that the woman had to go 'cause her husband had taken too much from him," Jack said. "Bree said that the woman and her husband had "crossed the line" with her and both had to pay. The woman had to go," Jack quoted the woman as saying. _

Rick hadn't shown up for work in a week. He never intended to return.

When Ryan and Frank, accompanied by two uniformed officers showed up at his home, Rick tried his best to act surprised. Julia was also found at the home. Equipped with a search warrant, they found a photo of Aimee. One that appeared that Aimee didn't know was being taken. It was taken when she was getting into her car in the driveway of her home. They also saw what looked like a weekly schedule of Aimee's work, in Rick's handwriting. Jack Lewis had copies of the same things.

"Care to explain _this_?" Ryan asked both, holding up the photo. "Most people don't keep photos of people they hate laying around the house."

Julia's only reply was to scoff and roll her eyes.

Both she and Rick were promptly arrested despite Rick's resistance.


	18. Just Excuses or REWRITE

_**Just excuses, or possible explanations? REWRITE**_

Julia insisted that she didn't know any Jack Lewis. And never had spoken to him. With no phone to prove it, she could deny being this "Bree" person all she wanted and they had to let her go. Technically being found with Rick wasn't a crime.

Although it should have been.

Frank warned her and friends to stay away from Horatio and his family, his in-laws included. As much they wished being Rick Stetler's girlfriend was a crime that they could locked Julia up for, they had to release her from custody. Jack Lewis only knew "Bree" as a voice on the phone. He hadn't seen her in person so he couldn't identify "Bree" as Julia if that were the case. But Julia definitely had every motive.

During her brief questioning though, that although she was adamant she had nothing to do with the crime, Julia didn't hold back about her hatred for Aimee Caine, either, or her wish that something "terrible" happen to her and her baby.

"That slut _stole_ my kid," she said. "No matter what some judge says, he's _not_ hers!"

That attitude was enough for a judge to issue an emergency protection order along with the one previously issued by the family court. The punishment for violating this order was more severe. And furthermore with this order, Julia was not permitted on the grounds of Dade Elementary school where Kyle attended kindergarten. She couldn't be near Kyle and she had no other justifiable reasons to be on the grounds.

* * *

When he was questioned further, Jack said he now realized he wasn't a murderer. He had thought that he could commit the crime he was hired for. But he could never harm a child, born or unborn, or kill a pregnant woman. No one had told him that Aimee Caine was expecting; he was told to stab her both in the stomach and chest to "make sure" she bled out, though his true motivation for the abdominal wounds was to kill the unborn Caine baby. Even if Jack couldn't kill a pregnant woman, Rick hoped Jack would have stabbed Aimee before he noticed Aimee's condition. Jack was about to continue his attack when he noticed her belly.

Kyle was inconsolable and sobbed till he shook when he heard something happened to his mommy. Being the natural father he was, Eric took care of his godson, staying at the Caine residence, knowing that Aimee's parents and brother were dealing with enough. Eric had told Horatio to call him the moment there was any change in Aimee's condition. When the phone rang at 3:35am Eric was definitely startled but extremely relieved to hear Aimee was awake. Kyle was asleep next to his godfather. He had cried himself to sheer exhaustion. The doctor had said Aimee wouldn't be released for several days at least, but Kyle could come and see her in the morning. Horatio's wife was complaining of a mild headache and some pain from that lingering in her neck and shoulders. But importantly, she didn't have any pain near or in her back or abdomen. Horatio shook in anger upon hearing who was arrested for attacking his wife. He felt blinded by rage hearing Julia was found with Rick but she had to be let go. He _knew_ she had to be involved somehow. Aimee's adoption of Kyle was finalized just five days ago, Horatio knew Julia had to have found that out.. To ensure the safety of the family a police cruiser was stationed outside the home 24-7. He didn't want to alarm Kyle but Horatio was honest with him, telling him someone had hurt mommy. But Horatio assured him he was safe and that school was safe. Kyle wasn't going to find his birth mother was allegedly involved in the attack on the woman he call "mommy ."

Due to the charges filed against him, Rick Stetler was under suspension with the department, on the verge of being fired. His desk had been cleaned out and he would not set foot in the police station again, as an employee anyway. It was safer for him this way. Most people now had valid reason to want to tear him to pieces. Horatio was on "indefinite" family leave. Even employees not on his shift right now believed that Horatio shouldn't be away from his family at the moment. If anything, he needed to be with them now, given Aimee's current condition especially. Even if his family leave expired, there was line-up of employees waiting to cover his shifts so he would still get paid. Aimee was going to medical leave from her job once she was released from the hospital. After that her maternity leave would start.


	19. Laughter

_The two previous chapters have been rewritten!!!!_

_**Laughter and Bonding Through Trauma**_

"And you'll be 'ere with mommy all day, too?" Kyle asked his before he left for school.

Aimee was released from the hospital after ten days. She had to stay on bedrest for three weeks. After that her doctor would re-evaluate whether she could do more but she definitely couldn't return to work.

"I will, partner," Horatio assured the boy. "Remember, the doctor said needs lots of hugs? That's why daddy's gonna be home."

Trey and Lacy were going to spend the majority of the next few days over at the Caines, helping out with housework, doing the grocery shopping and of course playing with their grandson. They bought along Bailey as well. Kyle absolutely loved that, it was a distraction from worrying about his mommy. He got to play with the Labrador in the backyard. There wasn't any concern of possible duck homicide; Bailey was trained to ignore other animals, including ducks so the ducks in the backyard were safe. Everyone knew Aimee wasn't at all ready to talk about what happened to her just yet. The temporary loss of oxygen and the injury to her head combined with the emotional trauma was bound to cause some memory loss of the incident for her. Everyone, including Aimee herself, were hoping that she wouldn't remember of what happened, permanently.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Horatio asked, excitedly.

He and Aimee were lazing on the bed, his palm firmly situated on her growing belly.

"I did," Aimee giggled.

Aimee had begun to feel the baby kick in the last few days but it was the first time that Horatio had the chance to feel it.

"Wow!" He said, kissing his wife's belly. "Daddy loves you, sweetheart. You certainly growing."

"Speaking of that," Aimee seizing the opportunity. "Since the doctor says I can get out of bed, as long as I don't do any heavy lifting and I don't plan on running a maratron. I _desperately_ need to go shopping soon. I'm growing out of _everything _and _don't_ think I haven't noticed the extra peeks you've been sneaking at my rack lately, pal."

Horatio grinned.

He was caught. Aimee had gone up at least one bra size, maybe two in the last few weeks. Whether or not _she_ was, Horatio was liking that.

Along with new maternity clothes, Aimee need bras and underwear. She was already talking to Calleigh and Natalia and the two were going to accompany her and her best friend on the shopping trip the next day which was Saturday. Call it her own secret service unit.

Horatio was staring again and this time he didn't realize it till Aimee hit him in the head with the pillow.

"Will you _stop_ oogling at my boobs!"

But she could not help but laugh.

"I can't help it!" Horatio said, sounding like a little kid.

"Try carryin' them around for a while, mister!"

Normally Horatio would have been worried for his wife to go out shopping. But with two armed, off-duty CSIs with her, he knew Aimee couldn't be more safe. He could enjoy Saturday with Kyle and most likely Bailey and Aimee could enjoy her day with the girls.

The one thing that was in real danger on Saturday was his bank account, Horatio thought.


	20. Legal Robbery

_**Legal Robbery**_

_"Give it to me!"_

_"No! You'll kill it!"_

_"Give it here, I said!"_

_The object in question was snatched from the man's hand._

_Aimee now had Horatio's Visa card for the day._

_Anything could happen._

"I've been robbed," Horatio told Ryan and Frank flatly when they dropped by.

Horatio had been making dinner in the kitchen and Kyle was still playing frisbee with Bailey.

"What?" Ryan said.

"She took my _credit card_," Horatio whined.

Both Frank and Ryan couldn't hold back their laughter.

Frank agreed that the redhead had definitely been "robbed," and with this kind of robbery, it was safer not to complain.

* * *

Having firmly decided not to find the sex of their baby prior to delivery the parents-to-be had decided to paint the nursery green and have a jungle theme using wall stickers. Boy or girl, what kid didn't like animals?

Trey had begun to paint the room for the couple. Deciding to leave the furniture set up and sticker arrangement to mom and dad. Natalia thought it was cute that her supervisor was wrapped up in his family and the little details of preparing for the new baby. As much as Maria, Calleigh and Natalia tried they couldn't get either parent to divulge the names they had picked out for the baby. Middle names weren't decided yet but if the baby was a boy they would name him Brandon. If they had a girl they would call her Faith. Along with maternity clothes Aimee had also purchased some jungle theme plush toys, a giraffe, an elephant, tiger and a lion to go in the baby's room. Natalia had bought and given the expectant mother a plush bunny and Calleigh had bought a plush penguin. Aimee joked the toys would feel out of place but the baby would like them anyway.

Horatio was glad to see Aimee looking relaxed and smiling when she got home. He saw her and Calleigh hug before the CSI got into her car and left. He made a mental note to call Calleigh and Natalia to thank them helping his wife enjoy the day out.

"Hey, babe," he said, giving his wife a kiss when she entered the house. "You look like you had a great day."

"I did," she replied, kissing him back. "I can't say the same for your visa."

Horatio knew that for the amount of _Motherhood Maternity_ and _Babies R Us_ bags she bought in. She told Horatio she had surprise for him later, and he didn't have to fret. It was nothing against her doctor's orders.

Lately Horatio had wanted to take his family to the beach wearing a bathing suit with her pregnant figure thus far made her uncomfortable. But today she was able to find a two-piece lilac maternity bathing suit with mesh covering on the belly.

"All right. You can open your eyes, now," Aimee told Horatio in their bedroom that night.

* * *

"_Oh, sweetheart!_ You look incredible! What did I tell ya?" He said walking over, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

"As soon as I get the permission slip, we can go to the beach whenever you want," Aimee smiled.

Anger still surged through Julia Albery. They could charge _her_ in the what happened to Aimee Caine. And worse, Aimee would be just fine and have a healthy baby. But the cops had arrested her lover and the accomplice. It looked as if _Horatio_ was going to have to pay the ultimate price.


	21. Second Attack

_**Second Attack**_

All it took was a "clean" gun she bought off the street in a seedy Miami neighborhood. Horatio didn't see her from the vantage point she choose in a large, busy parking lot. No one else did either. He went down quickly, a small pool of blood gathering rapidly at his right side. A sinister grin crossed Julia's face, believing she had killed Horatio Caine.

The blood pool was deceiving. The wound Horatio had received was a through and through, meaning it missed all organs and arteries before exiting his body. It had basically only injured skin, muscle and tissue. Though Horatio being Horatio he acted like it didn't, the wound hurt quite a bit. But the first thing on his mind was his wife. She was only 26 weeks pregnant, just past her second trimester. He didn't want this second episode of extreme stress to send her into premature labor. All the way to the hospital and in the ER, Horatio kept telling them that the moment his wife arrived at the hospital to tell her he was not seriously hurt.

"She's six months pregnant. I don't want anything to happen," he said, finally beginning to wince from the pain.

The staff assured him repeatedly they would.

_Horatio's been shot._

The words ran through Aimee's head even after she had been told Horatio's wound wasn't serious. They were going to patch him up, give him pain medication and send him home. Aimee had to see this with her own eyes to be sure.

And Horatio wasn't allowing them to administer pain medication till then.

"I'm okay, babe," he said to her, touching her cheek, when Aimee entered the room.

"I know," Aimee replied, touching his cheek with her opposite hand. "Now, take the shot."

Her husband obeyed.

* * *

Kyle was upset then mad when he heard had hurt his daddy. Maria let the boy cry, then scream and shout to vent his anger. She was feeling the same emotions but she knew Kyle had to be feeling them at a much deeper level. She reassured the boy that _both_ mommy and daddy would be home very shortly. Kyle told her he wasn't "going to school no more" till "the bad person was gone away forever."

Maria didn't say anything to this. She would let his parents deal with it. Understandingly, Kyle was not letting either parent out of his sight now. Once Horatio was settled in at home, Aimee told her friend that she planned to talk to the school about a home tutor for Kyle. They weren't going to send him back to school till this ordeal was over for good, but they didn't want him to fall behind, either.

"You don't have to," Horatio told Kyle when the boy said he didn't want to go back to school. "Not till you're ready. We're gonna get a teacher to come here for while, okay?"

"Thank you, daddy," Kyle said.

The team was taking Horatio being shot _very_ personally. They had again taken Julia in for questioning but they had virtually no evidence. They had the bullet but had yet to find the gun that shot Horatio.


	22. Gotta Ya!

_**Gotta Ya!**_

Dade County Elementary School agreed without hesitation to provide a tutor for Kyle Caine as long as needed. The woman they would be sending was a retired woman, who had sometimes substituted at the school. She had taught Kyle's class once or twice and he knew her. This would help the boy feel more at ease. The boy did not need anymore unnecessary stress.

* * *

It had now been a full month since Horatio had been attacked. To say the team was getting more pissed off by the day with no leads was an understatement. But today was the day they would hit an amazing stroke of luck. A junkie looking for money for his next hit robbed a corner store. It needed peacefully with the guy not having the guts to fire a shot. But the gun they took from him was found to have another print single print on it, along with the robber's. it also had minuscule amount of foreign DNA, not enough for a profile but enough to show it was from a female. The robber insisted he had found the gun in a dumpster a block from the store he robbed and he showed them. There was also two rounds of bullets to fit the gun they found, bullets full of prints. They ran the gun for registration, finding it indeed had a registered owner. However the gun was also reported as stolen a year ago in a burglary at a Miami residence. Just as they thought this case were nothing special, results from the print check came back

The print on the trigger came back an exact match to Julia Albery. Her fingerprints were on file with the military after she served briefly as a nurse.

The ballistics report followed.

This gun shot Horatio.

Every avenue had to be checked but Eric and Ryan were pretty sure the guy were only a junkie who got lucky enough to find a gun, that he was being truthful about how he came upon the gun and he had nothing to do with shooting Horatio Caine.

The man was easily cleared. He was in court across town, being arraigned on drug charges when Horatio was shot.

An arrest warrant was issued for Julia.

And not a moment too soon.

Believing she had killed the father of her child, when police arrived to arrest her, she was packing suitcases in the trunk of her car. In her purse, a one-way ticket to Argentina.


	23. Peace

_**Peace For A Time**_

Neither Horatio or Aimee were surprised to hear Julia was the one who shot him. They were very relieved that she were now being held without bond. Maybe now they could somehow prove that she was the "Bree" in cahoots with Rick Stetler to kill Aimee. They already knew she was Rick's girlfriend. And _everybody_ knew how both Rick and Julia felt towards Horatio and his wife, even if it were for d. Horatio didn't think, though he couldn't be sure, that Rick and Julia didn't run in the same circles. He believed the only way Julia could have come into contact with Rick was the time she had visited Horatio at the lab shortly before he and Aimee married, when she demanded to see Kyle. The team, and many of the lab staff were witnesses to that confrontation. Though no one had said they had seen the parking meeting it was figured the twosome had to meet up somewhere in between the lab and there. Far from feeling if Horatio had let Julia see Kyle, that none of this would have happened, it was further proof to the couple that the woman was a danger to their son.

* * *

There was no doubt there was going to be trials coming up, Rick's criminal trial. Hopefully now Julia could now linked to Aimee's attack and charged as well. Jack Lewis agreed to testify against them, rejecting any plea agreement. He would let a judge decide the appropriate punishment. There was the separate trial for the attack on Horatio as well. Now that the family had safety they could restart their lives and focus on enjoying the impending arrival of the new baby before having to worry for a while.

Aimee were now thirty weeks pregnant. Her belly was getting bigger by the day and despite the discomforts and difficulties in mobility this caused, she enjoyed it.

And still every chance he got when people and especially their six-year-old weren't there, Horatio could be caught gawking at her breasts. Aimee had given up telling him to stop; but she wasn't above throwing pillows or cushions at him for it. Despite all she had been though, she and the baby were healthy. She was at a healthy weight and her blood pressure was normal. Kyle was now back at school and it hadn't taken much convincing to get him to go now that he knew the "bad people" were locked up. He had missed his friends, too and appeared happy to see them again. He was still anxious when he was away from his parents for a longer period of time. But a therapist told the parents this should fade; if it didn't seem to, to "absolutely" bring the boy in for some help.

The doctor seemed to be dying to tell the couple the gender of their baby. Very few patients of hers didn't want to know the gender of their child prior to birth, either because they were just too excited, or because they wanted to pick out a name, decorate the nursery and have gender-appropriate clothing. Aimee's mother and best friend were throwing her a baby shower the following day. The mother-to-be knew about it. The event neither parent-to-be knew about was Alexx Woods and the rest of their family from the crime were throwing them a surprise co-ed baby shower at Alexx's house the following week. This one would be a barbeque without the silly games, except for a pinata and clown to entertain the children there.

* * *

"God, Alexx!" Aimee said arriving at the surprise gathering. "You didn't have to do this!"

The African-American woman ha already given the parents gifts at the previous baby shower. Now, along with the party, she and the rest of the CSI team had pooled money to help the couple pay for the nursery furniture and baby swing. Aimee's parents had given them a stroller. The baby furniture was ordered, on credit and would arrive shortly, now the two wouldn't have the debt. That in itself was a relief with Horatio on leave at the moment, even it he were still receiving pay from others covering for him. Horatio _was_ supposed to go back to work for while, and then take some time off for paternity leave, But then he got shot. Changing those plans. Not that he was anxious to go back yet. Putting aside the circumstances, Horatio was enjoying being home with his family without having to worry his phone would ring in the middle of dinner or playing with Kyle and he would have to leave for an unknown period of time. Kyle definitely wasn't used to having daddy home like this and thrived on it. The six-year-old didn't have much trouble saying goodbye to having the a babysitter now that his mom was not longer worked outside the house. Aimee always wanted to be a stay-at-home mom. She planned to formally quit her job once her maternity leave expired. If she could get benefits for a year by saying she planned to return to work after (even if she didn't) then why not?

"Should I tell him to slow down on the food?" Alexx asked Horatio.

Alexx was getting worried Kyle might throw up with all the food he was eating and the running around he was doing.

"You could," Horatio said, chewing on his burger and sipping his drink. "Won't do ya any good though. Don't worry. If he gets sick I'll clean it up."

_Please __**read and review**__ so I know people are reading!_


	24. Getting Ready

_**Getting Ready For Baby**_

"Did you have fun?" Horatio asked, reaching over and squeezing his wife's hand while they drove home.

"I did. Did you know about this?"

"I didn't. I swear. But maybe I should have known Alexx would have something up her collectible sleeve," Horatio replied. "I think he had a good time, too," looking at Kyle in the rearview mirror.

Kyle was solid asleep.

"All those hotdogs, cake and candy he finally crashed out," Aimee said.

Alexx had given the soon-to-be big brother a new Lego set when his mom and dad were being given all the gifts for the baby. He was surprised to get a present and gave Alexx a huge hug.

Horatio and Kyle were definitely related.

Both father and son had stomachaches from over an hour after they got home. Aimee smiled as she took two doses of pepto-bismal from the medicine cabinet; two bubblegum-flavor children's chewables for Kyle and two regular adult for Horatio.

"Where's _my_ bubblegum chewables?" Horatio said, looking at the pills.

"_You_ don't get any," Aimee said, "Since you don't listen to me when I told you you should lay off the ribs."

"Hey! Kyle didn't listen to you when you told him to stop eating and _he_ got the flavored ones!"

"_He's_ six."

"I can act six," Horatio said, sticking the tip of his tongue out at his wife.

"Well aware of that, dear."

* * *

Whenever her baby kicked or moved now a small foot or fist could be seen poking out.

"Did you enjoy your party, baby girl?" Horatio said to the unborn child, kissing his wife's skin when she lay down next to him in the bed shortly after.

For the past few weeks Horatio had told his wife he believed that they would have a daughter. Both were firm that the doctor or ultrasound technician _not_ tell them the gender of the baby. They were willing to wait another few weeks to find out if Horatio was right in his prediction.

"Eric and Frank said they'd be over tomorrow to help me to put the crib and other stuff together," Horatio said. The baby furniture was going to arrive the next morning. There was a a call left on their voice mail saying so.

"Oh, I'll be pulling up a chair to watch the show. Three of you not having a clue what you're doing is gonna be quite amusing."

And it was.

Calleigh had come over with her husband and both woman were the three men bicker over of the instruction manual.

"When did you say you're due again?" She asked Aimee.

"I think the more important question is how long can the baby sleep in the bassinet," Aimee giggled.

By the evening the change table was put together.

The wardrobe, dresser and rocker didn't count; they came assembled.

Aimee couldn't stop teasing Horatio.

"Between the _three _of you, two men with degrees in science, mind you, you got _one_ piece of furniture together. "

"Hey! What about the wardrobe and other stuff?"

"Taking stuff out of a box and putting a few knobs on it doesn't count. Face it, handsome, your talent is catchin' bad guys, not assembling furniture."

It was coming more and more real for the couple they were having a baby. Aimee was now registered at the hospital where she would give birth, her hospital bag was packed.

And much to the expectant mother's dismay, Horatio had signed them up for childbirth classes in four weeks. Aimee always thought prenatal classes were dumb. And it came down to it, no amount of silly breathing was going to help her with the pain of labor; that was what an Epidural was for. And she _really _didn't want to know the details of what was ahead of her and view videos of childbirth before she went through it; she was afraid it would give her nightmares. The class was once a week for six weeks. He had already had it arranged for the grandparents to watch Kyle on those evenings.


	25. Sleepless

_I saw the "Back-up Plan" this weekend! Funny movie! I had to bring the total body pillow into the story!_

_**Sleepless**_

One of her mom's friends had given Aimee a total body pillow that made it more comfortable for a very pregnant woman to sleep.

And it definitely worked, even if she only preferred to use it when Horatio wasn't there.

"I prefer to snuggle with you," she said, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

Horatio squeezed his wife's shoulders. He wouldn't have had this any other way. He had waited so long for this.

And what man wouldn't want his wife to hug into him rather than some dumb pillow? Lately, Horatio had heard some expectant dads complain about the pillow, almost liked they were in competition with it. Than in the same breath, they would say they pushed their women away when they wanted to cuddle.

"What do you expect her to do?" Horatio asked one guy. "She's gotta have something to turn to."

* * *

Aimee sighed heavily, putting her hand s on her aching lower back.

She was 32 weeks pregnant today. At the moment she was thinking why pregnancy was made to go on this long. She had another ultrasound early that morning. The good news was the baby was healthy, weighing about four pounds and measuring seventeen inches long. However this morning Aimee was tired of being pregnant and just plain tired.

Exhausted was more like it.

Despite Horatio's back rubs, she had had uncomfortable night and hadn't slept well.

"What don't ya take a nap, babe?" Horatio said, coming up behind her and kissing her neck. "I'll get Kyle from school and get Chinese."

"Oh, sounds good," Aimee smiled.

The lunch order for the day at the lab was Chinese. Horatio ran into Ryan when they were both picking up lunch. Horatio was missed at the lab but no one thought he should be anywhere else but home right now.

"Hey H. What's up, Kyle?" Ryan said.

"Uncle Ryan!" Kyle said.

The tow-headed boy ran to the CSI and Ryan picked him up.

"Hey. How's it going, big guy?"

Kyle excitedly told Ryan that he had a new picture of his brother or sister. He told Ryan that after lunch daddy planned to surprise mommy and put the baby's crib together. "But I think daddy needs Handy Manny. He's not very good at building stuff," he whispered, cuffing his hands around Ryan's ear.

Ryan laughed out-load the little boy's comment. He had heard all about how his three co-workers had only been able to assemble the change table, Aimee Caine was right, the other furniture didn't count.

"What are you two talking about?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"It's a secret, daddy!" Kyle said.

While Horatio was gone Aimee managed to take a short nap. She and Kyle were playing with play-doh in the living room. Aimee heard her husband in the nursery but wasn't sure what he were up to. She had a feeling it had to do with the crib that was still in the box in the room. Two hours later, she peeked in the room.

The crib was put together and the zoo bedding was laid out in it.

Horatio didn't hear his wife; he was putting some stuffed toys around the corners of the bed.

"Wow."

Horatio turned at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Hey. You like it?"

"I do," Aimee said, walking over to him, putting her arms around his waist and getting as close to him as her very pregnant belly would let her. She kissed his cheek. "It's beautiful."

"The seventh time reading the instructions was the charm," Horatio smiled. "Should have better pictures though."

"You might have got it on the sixth try, then?" Aimee teased.


	26. Big Mouths

_**Big Mouths**_

In her cell, Julia was seething with anger from day one.

Her rage only got worse when she heard three weeks in when she realized Horatio Caine was not only alive, but he hadn't injured seriously.

Unfortunately her big mouth would be her undoing. Her cellmate was a woman in jail for multiple theft convictions She was two weeks out from maxing out her sentence and being released. Julia told her cellmate that Horatio's wife was almost killed months ago. She laughed hysterically saying when the pregnant woman fell to the ground a ceramic guardian angel key chain, that had been neatly inscribed in gold paint lettering with the words_ "To Mommy, Love Kyle" _had shattered to pieces.

This tiny detail was never publicly released. This was a detail only the attacker, and his conspirator knew. Jack had told "Bree" this, breaking down in guilt. Seeing the words "to mommy" shook him. She laughed loudly at this replying mockingly "I guess Kyle's gift didn't protect his _mommy."_

The cellmate informed the warden immediately and it was decided she was promptly released to serve the rest of her sentence. Fifty-three year-old Helen Stone may have been a petty thief but she was also a mother and grandmother. The thought of someone wanting to harm a pregnant mother made her speechless. And regardless of her criminal history, Helen had no reason to lie. Before being put in a cell with her, Helen had never heard of Julia Albery. And when she told the warden what she heard, she wasn't trying to be released any earlier; she believed that she should all her sentence. The prison and district attorney decided to move her to serve out the remainder of her sentence for her own safety. The decision of a halfway house was made because she was a non-violent offender.

When Calleigh first heard of this not only was she enraged but she couldn't believe Julia would be that stupid.

A woman like that had to know in prison even the walls had ears.

* * *

"Of course, she's getting _bigger_, you idiot!" Alexx told Frank. "The woman's in her third trimester," hitting him with a file folder. "I _hope_ you have the sense to never say that a pregnant woman."

Frank wasn't trying to insult his friend's wife; the first thing he had said she had looked great, then he added the "bigger" comment. Which was he realized a "stupid man" comment the moment the words left his mouth. Wanting to get out of the house Aimee had gone out to do the grocery shopping that evening. She had ran into Frank doing the same. She knew their family friend most likely thought her belly was huge, but no doubt everyone in the store thought the same.

Herself included.

Kyle Caine loved getting to feel his baby sibling move. Tonight while mom did the grocery shopping after dinner, he was peppering his dad with questions.

Was the baby a boy or a girl?

What color hair would the baby have?

What color would the baby's eyes be?

How big would the baby be when it was born?

How long would it take for the baby to be born when mommy and daddy did go to the hospital?

Would he get to meet the baby at the hospital or when the baby was brought home?

Horatio always thought that any time his son asked a question he should answer it or at least try to.

They didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl. The doctor could tell them but they wanted to wait till the baby came to know that. The baby's hair and eye color no one would know till the baby came, either. But all babies were different sizes when they were born, Horatio told his son.

"You were over seven pounds," he told Kyle.

Horatio explained he didn't know how it would take for the baby to be born once they went to the hospital.

_But I hope it doesn't take long, _he thought. _For Aimee's sake._

Kyle would get to come to the hospital and see the baby before they came home, his dad told him.

Aimee couldn't stop laughing at Horatio talk about how he felt like he was being attacked by a SWAT team with all of Kyle's questions that evening.

"You know he thinks his daddy knows all the answers," she said. "You should be flattered."


	27. You Have To Be Kidding Me!

_**You have to be kidding me!**_

_A language warning for this chapter!_

Aimee groaned, hearing Alexx say she could be pregnant for another five weeks.

A pregnancy wasn't considered full-term till 37 weeks.

To top that off, that was just till the estimated due date; she could be pregnant for another three weeks after that.

"I know, sugar," the M.E. said sympathetically. "But take it one day at a time. By the hour, if you have to. I've been there. That's the only way to handle it at this point, because it sucks." The mother of two had told the expectant mother she envied her "perfectly round, stretch mark-free belly."

"Thanks," Aimee said, embracing the older woman.

"Any time, baby."

* * *

Julia was going to be formally charged with the attack on Aimee; though there was enough to charge, a conviction was still questionable. Helen Stone would testify what the jailhouse conversations, that were more like monologues about the deep details of the attack. Monologues because Helen was stunned at what she heard.

Whether or not Julia liked it, the woman she had wanted dead was raising her son and the boy loved her, and viewed her as his mom. Helen was astonished that Julia wanted to cause a little boy that much pain. At times, in the conversations Julia wasn't that sure of her son's name, Helen would testify.

"She said she was 'pretty sure' his name was Kyle 'but it could have Kevin or Cole. Something with a 'c' or a 'k.'" she said to the district attorney. "She said she didn't name him. His father did." And if she professed to love the boy and miss him, it was "bullshit." Julia was constantly complaining how the pregnancy had ruined her body.

"I can't wear a bikini anymore 'cause I had to get that fucking c-section scar just so I wouldn't ruin my pussy!" Julia had said.

With this testimony, along with that of Jack Lewis and the photos of Aimee found at Rick's house, it was hopefully enough to convict Julia of conspiracy to commit attempted murder. From her behavior thus far, it was probable that Julia would want to testify on her own behalf.

And likely dig herself another hole.

* * *

"I think you should be sleeping," Horatio murmured softly at a movements fluttering in his wife's belly. "You gave mommy a hard time last night.

Aimee were sound asleep despite the movements.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked the unborn baby. "Are you gonna tell daddy? How about one kick for boy and two for a girl?"

His palm felt three kicks and Horatio chuckled.

"You're gonna make us wait, huh?"

* * *

"Will my baby budder or sister like soccer, too?"

Yet another question from Kyle while father and son in the backyard playing the boy's favorite sport.

Horatio stifled a sigh and smiled, hoping he wasn't for another round of questions. Luckily it was just one.

"We'll have to see, buddy-boy. Maybe you could show 'em when they get older."

* * *

Prenatal classes started for the couple tonight and Aimee were dreading it.

Horatio was looking forward to them, which made his wife call him a "weirdo."

"Remember, all those diagrams, models and videos they're gonna show us, are not going to be _you_ in the very near future. _You_ can be excited."

Aimee was sure that what they would see at the class would send her out of the room screaming "_I don't wanna do this!_"

She knew she would see how an epidural was done; and being she had _zero_ expectation of being to handle natural childbirth, she planned to cover her eyes for this and no one could stop her.

The first class wasn't bad.

No graphic pictures or videos. Just introductions and the instructor explaining what would shown in the following classes.

"See, was that so bad?" Horatio asked on the way home.

"No. But you know why? It was the suck-in class. It's supposed to be that way."

All Horatio could do was laugh.


	28. Shiver

_**Shiver**_

_(Lyrics by Shawn Desman)_

_I catch myself staring at your face when you're not awake  
I just can't help it (no no)  
Just having you here lying next to me  
It's the little things that cause a storm inside of me_

_And everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver_  
_Everytime we kiss I shiver.. shiver.. shiver_  
_I gotta catch my breath.. breath_  
_So caught up that I forget.. forget_  
_Everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver_

_Your hand in my hand_  
_Skin up on my skin_  
_Over and again_  
_I can't get enough (no no no)_  
_The way you give yourself to me_  
_I just can't believe_  
_Sending chills all up and down my spine_  
_I want you to know.. I want you to know_

_That everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver_  
_Everytime we kiss I shiver.. shiver.. shiver_  
_I gotta catch my breath.. breath_  
_so caught up that I forget.. forget_  
_everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver_

_I wanna rush down to your touch  
It just feels so right  
(I wanna rush down to your touch)  
It's like see endless sun for the very first time  
It gets me everytime and makes me shiver.. shiver.. shiver_

_Everytime we kiss I shiver.. shiver.. shiver_  
_I gotta catch my breath.. breath_  
_So caught up that I forget.. forget_  
_That everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver_

_I catch myself staring at your face when you're not awake_  
_I just can't help it (no no)_

Despite now being married, raising one child and expecting another, the romantic spark hadn't gone out for the couple. No woman had _ever _caused shivers down Horatio's spine when they kissed, or just touched, till he met Aimee.

And that still happened every time.

The first half hour they really knew each other, sitting across from each other at the café by chance, Aimee could make Horatio laugh. That was one of the things he loved about her.

Today he was making her laugh. He insisted they paint her belly. Aimee giggled, laying down in the bed, lifting up her top.

"You're not giving me a jack-a-lantern, are you, dear? They're out of season," she said, looking at the orange, yellow, black and red paints with the brushes.

"No, I'm not. You'll see what I'm up to. Put this on," he said, handing her a sleep blinder, "I don't trust you not to peek."

"Oh, you're mean!"

Aimee giggled several times feeling the paint on her belly.

"You're missing up my artwork. woman," Horatio complained.

"It tickles!"

When he was done Aimee shook with laughter.

On her belly Horatio had drawn an orange cat face, complete with pointy ears red tongue sticking out of the side of its mouth. The black nose was painted over her belly button.

"What do you think?" He asked, getting ready to snap a picture with the digital camera.

"Different," she chuckled.

Only moments later, in a video that was youtube worthy, the baby kicked right where the red tongue was.

And daddy was lucky enough to catch it on video.

* * *

Horatio loved Kyle with all his heart and soul and always would. When he met his newborn son a nurse was holding him and he was crying. The moment he heard Horatio's voice steps away, he turned his head, the two made eye contact and Kyle stopped crying. From that second, the two had a bond like no other, even if he didn't get to see him be born.

This was an experience he was looking to very much with his second child.

He still didn't waver on the notion he thought the baby was a girl. They had decided to name a daughter Faith Roslind Caine.

Roslind after Horatio's late mother.

Though Rick was still insisting he had "absolutely nothing" to do with what to happened to Aimee Caine, he was readying an insanity defense by asking for a psychological evaluation. And he didn't feel sorry for the pregnant mother, either. Horatio had ruined his life and drove him into a state of depression and the brink of insanity Rick told a psychologist. Horatio had "stolen" the job of head of the lab from him, and along with that "everyone _adores_ him and thinks he's _so _wonderful. And what do I have? All _I_ could get was this IAB job. I got high blood, two ex-wives and a pension that ain't worth shit!"

If you were to ask Horatio or anyone else who knew Rick, other than Julia, they would say that he decided to take the IAB position, and wasn't forced to, when he become a cop he had to know even after years of service the "pension wasn't worth shit," millions of people had high blood pressure and that he probably had two ex-wives for the simple reason that he was a bastard _off_ the job as well.

* * *

Apparently Rick didn't know (the psychologist wasn't obligated to tell and didn't) that Aimee Caine had made a full recovery and that the baby was fine. Rick thought he had heard that Aimee had lost her baby. He had been listening in on a conversation between two inmates in the busy rec yard; the two were talking about a completely different case and he only heard bits and pieces. Rick seemed pleased when he thought he taken away the "precious baby Horatio were so excited about." His attorney would tell him the same day of the psychological evaluation that was wrong; Aimee was still pregnant and the baby was due next month.

Aimee hoped girl or boy, her baby would have the same piercing, blue eyes as Horatio and Kyle. Physically, this was one of the things that attracted her to her husband. His eyes, his touch and especially the two combined still made Aimee shiver.


	29. Twenty More Days

_**Twenty More Days**_

"Only another three weeks, huh?" Andy asked his sister.

"No," Aimee corrected. "Twenty days."

Andy laughed. He was babysitting his nephew tonight.

"Are you putting it that way 'cause you're excited or just sick of being pregnant?"

"Both."

Today Aimee were very sick of pregnant. Also she and Horatio had their second prenatal class tonight. They were leaving in a few moments. She was anxious about this. She knew the "creepy stuff" was probably going to start being bought out now. Horatio knew she was anxious without having to ask her. He reassured her that he would be right there beside her (or sitting behind her really) and she'd be fine. He'd hold her hand the whole night.

_Oh my god!_ Aimee thought, squeezing her husband's hand.

Horatio couldn't see his wife's expression but he could tell by her body language, how tense she become that she was horrified. He squeezed her hand in return.

She had managed to avoid looking at the epidural insertion video though she were sure even if she hadn't, she wouldn't care how the epidural felt going in, as long as it worked, after seeing a natural childbirth DVD. Horatio couldn't blame her really. He looked, wanted to cringe but controlled his reaction for his wife's sake.

Horatio kissed the side of Aimee's head and stroked her hair with his other hand.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear. "It's all right. I'm right here."

* * *

"A sister, huh?" Andy asked his nephew.

The two were playing snakes and ladders.

"Yep," Kyle nodded "A baby budder would be okay but I really want a sister."

Being just a year older than his sister Andy couldn't remember when Aimee were bought home from the hospital. He and Aimee had been directly off from the hospital by their biological parents for a week to the relatives who would years later adopt them. Andy was always told by their adoptive mother that he had almost poked Aimee in the eye he was so curious looking at her.

Andy thought it was curious that a six-year-old boy would be so intent on a baby sister.

* * *

Rick's trial was set for six months from now, baring there was no more delays, which there probably would be. Julia wasn't yet but it was likely she would charged along him. Her separate trial for shooting Horatio, which Julia was believed to have done on her own because Aimee had survived her attack was yet to set. Julia also the nerve the no-contact orders that two courts had issued. _And _again to ask a court to force visitation with Kyle. She also filed an appeal to overturn Aimee's adoption of Kyle. She wanted the forced visitation while she was wanting for the motion to be heard. She wanted the six-year-old boy to visit her at the prison; without supervision or the presence of either of his parents.

The presiding judge denied her visitation motion;

"How many more ways can it be said, Ms. Albery?" He asked. "You are no viewed as this child's mother. You are legally, and to this child, a stranger. Another woman now has parental rights. You _voluntarily _relinquished rights to this boy at birth. Beyond that, you are a danger to the boy's well-being and very safety. You are currently charged with shooting and trying to kill his father and being investigated for conspiring to attack his mother. You are being without bail. You want this child to visit you, without his parents, without supervision, in _prison_.

"One not need to be a mental health professional to know the trauma this would cause the child. This court will not order such an action."

The judge told her she was welcome to file an appeal to reinstate her parental rights but he doubted for many reasons it would be successful at this point. Either way, till Julia at least had parental rights, she didn't have a case for anything.

"And I also strongly suggest you abide those no-contact orders, Ms. Albery," the judge warned. "you don't need more trouble."

Julia's visitors were already restricted to her lawyer. All her mail was read prior to leaving the prison, her phones listened in on. The same went Rick; the two were not permitted contact though they were in the same institution. The two were challenging the prison for the right to conjugal visits.

"Good luck with that," Frank Tripp scoffed when he heard it.

Besides co-defendant prisoners not being allowed contact unless it was for joint legal counsel, conjugal visits were for prisoners and a person from the outside. Julia had told several inmates she wanted to have Rick's baby, perhaps believing being pregnant to make her appear different in the eyes of a jury. She believed this would also look good to the appeals court. Julia was certain, though her attorney was the opposite, that she was would be acquitted of all charges, regain her parental rights and be granted full custody of Kyle.

"Then Horatio and _her_ will never see him again," she told her lawyer.

Though the attorney would defend his client with all the effort required by law, he didn't believe he could get her acquitted.

If he did, he hoped Julia was never granted an access, let alone custody of her son. The woman gave him the creeps.

_**On the Next Episode: **The baby arrives!_


	30. Contradications

_**Contradictions**_

It was the most painful thing Horatio ever had to watch, yet the most beautiful thing he ever witnessed.

Their baby was finally here, all eight pounds of her.

A sister like Kyle wanted.

Horatio had never cried or shook so hard in his life than when he saw Faith for the first time. He was surprised the doctor let him cut the baby's umbilical cord, he was shaking that bad.

Just eight days after her due date, at three in the morning Aimee had gone into labor.

After grueling twenty hours in labor, nearly two hours of pushing, Faith Roslind Caine was born. Aimee's epidural had wore off an hour before she was fully dilated. When the doctor announced it was time to push, it was too late another epidural Aimee cried out _"_oh, you have to be fuckin' _kidding_ me!"

She was in more pain than she had ever experienced in her life and just wanted this over. She never thought she'd forget why she was there in the first place, that she would have to _reminded_ of her baby. But it was the case several times. The doctor and the nurse's voices and encouragement only served to annoy Aimee further. The only voice she listened to was Horatio's.

And she would have gone through twenty hours of pain for her daughter.

"She's so beautiful," Aimee whispered, kissing a wisp of her newborn's soft hair.

Faith had brown hair with a tint of red. She had the "Caine eyes" like Aimee hoped. The same shape and piercing blue as Kyle and Horatio.

Horatio kissed Aimee's temple, smiling. He was sitting next to her on the bed. It was midnight and they were finally alone with their baby.

"She is," he said. "I'm so proud of you. You did great."

Aimee snorted.

"All the groaning, moaning and screaming I did? Please," she said.

"Hey! I can't imagine what it felt like for your body to go through that. Being quiet isn't required when giving birth, darling."

Kyle was in bed and sound asleep when Horatio called home with the news. Lacy and Trey Michaels were still awake, answering the phone on the first ring. The grandmother's scream of joy didn't wake her grandson. It would have been impossible to get him to sleep again after that. Aimee and the baby were doing well and they would be home by lunch time. They wouldn't be in the hospital long enough for Kyle to come see the baby first.

"You need to sleep, babe. You're exhausted," Horatio said to Aimee as she yawned heavily after feeding their baby. It was now almost two a.m.."She'll be here when you wake up," he smiled, kissing Aimee's brow.

"You gonna take her?" His wife asked. "I don't wanna put her in the nursery."

"They couldn't pry her from me," Horatio grinned.

Moments later Aimee were sound asleep. Horatio sat nearby in the rocker, singing to his daughter.


	31. Bringing Home Faith

_**Bringing Home Faith**_

Though her husband wasn't all surprised, Aimee was surprised, just a little, to see how immediately at ease she was at looking after her newborn daughter. She had zero experience looking after a child under six months old.

Visiting a friend with a newborn and holding the baby briefly didn't count.

Aimee and the baby were discharged from the hospital a little over twelve hours after she gave birth. Not that she would ever complain about that. Aimee hated hospitals. And if it wasn't as if she or the baby were ill and had to be there. Everyone knew that she would be taking it easy to allow herself to recover from childbirth. Horatio would make certain of that. Aimee was incredibly relieved that she didn't need snitches, she had what could called an "easy delivery." Aimee could put up with some soreness for a few weeks. For her daughter she would be willing to put up with racks of pain even once she got home, not that she wasn't glad that was not the case.

Kyle was in love with his baby sister the moment he saw her. Mom and dad wondered how long this would last and the bouts of jealousy would arrive.

The six-year-old beamed when he said "she got eyes like mine!"

Referring to the "Caine eyes."

Besides her brown hair, Faith looked much like her brother, who looked like Horatio. They had the same nose and lips. She shared a birthmark with her mom, a small bright red patch on her palm near her thumb on her left hand. If there was any color left on Aimee's birthmark it couldn't be seen by the time she was seven.

Horatio had Kyle in bed and was showing Faith her nursery at eight o'clock. She didn't mind taking the rest. She knew she needed it and plus Horatio insisted on it and there was no winning the argument with him if she was to try. She had given birth over twenty-four hours ago.

Aimee sighed happily, listening to Horatio talk to their baby through the baby monitor.

"And this is your room. We didn't know if you were a girl or boy so mommy picked out this color. We knew you would like animals, though. See, that's a giraffe, that's a lion and a tiger. That guy there is an elephant, your big brother loves those."

_Horatio's either pointing to the wall stickers or the plush toys on the shelf, _Aimee thought.

"And that's a bunny rabbit," she heard him say. "Bunnies don't live in the jungle but your aunt Calleigh bought that. You'll get to meet her and uncle Eric tomorrow. They're so excited to meet you but not as excited me and mommy.."

Aimee drifted off to a solid sleep before she could hear her husband say "but you're a bit too little to sleep in here all by yourself yet. You're gonna stay in Mommy and daddy's room for a while."

* * *

"_You got to meet my sister!_" Kyle said to Eric and Calleigh excitedly when he greeted them at the door. "She got eyes like me!" He said pointing to his own eye.

Both smiled at the boy's excitement.

Seeing such looks of joy on Horatio and Aimee 's faces after all they had been put through made the Delkos happy.

The Caines certainly deserved this.

"She's beautiful, H," Eric said, holding Faith. "Yeah, you're a pretty lil' girl. You know that?" He cooed to the baby.

"She is," Horatio said. "So, when you guys gonna have one?"


	32. The Return

_**The Return & Advice**_

Was he looking forward to today? Horatio wasn't sure as he got dressed. It had so long since he had been at the lab there was a part that was looking forward to returning to work. Then there was the part of him that felt good he would be supporting his family again.

But then there was a fact that Faith was just three weeks old. Aimee smiled when her husband insisted he get to handle Faith's night feedings and morning feeding before he took Kyle to school.

"Bye, Faith. Daddy loves you," He said, kissing the baby on the forehead. Horatio kissed his wife deeply. "I'll see you this evening. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Aimee locked the door behind her, something she had got into the habit of doing in the months before. And it wasn't like they were expecting company till lunchtime when her parents picked up Kyle from school.

* * *

Frank laughed at the stacks of photos that was laid out on the table in the breakroom, all of Faith Caine in her first three weeks of life. The team were standing around looking at various images. Frank couldn't deny the baby was adorable, no doubt that it was only a fraction of the pictures taken in the last twenty-one days. Horatio was one proud papa; he had taken as many pictures of Kyle when he was born. And from the photos Aimee Caine looked like a happy mommy.

"When ya gonna bring her in so we can see her?" Ryan asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Horatio smiled.

The day went somewhat fast but not fast enough for Horatio. Though Alexx told him this separation anxiety would fade off soon Horatio wasn't as sure; when Kyle was born, after spending six months off with him it was months before the same feeling stopped.

Horatio and his wife had heard of Julia's hopes of having a baby with Rick. They were understandably incensed but in the middle of the day it it was revealed that wouldn't happen because it couldn't.

To quote Frank, Rick's first wife had the _"_sense to take him to the vet and have him neutered." Apparently when he got married the second time, he tried to have to the procedure reversed, unsuccessfully. Horatio agreed that by the time Rick's second wife became his second ex, the woman had to be grateful for that. He said he wondered where this first woman was, she should be sent flowers. When Calleigh heard about Rick being compared to canines she found it highly offensive.

To dogs.

* * *

"Look, daddy's home," Aimee said to the tiny girl in her arms.

"And is he ever glad to be," Horatio said, kissing Aimee then Faith. "Did _not_ like being away today."

They both knew it was going to take time for everybody to get used to Horatio working again.

"Did the team enjoy all your pictures today?" Aimee teased.

"They were a big hit," Horatio smiled, "but they asked when they can see the pretty girl in the flesh."

Aimee thought it was a great idea to bring Faith in to meet everyone else at the lab the next morning. The two could drove in separately so Aimee and the baby could leave after.

Holding Faith Caine even made tough Frank Tripp melt.

"You're such a pretty girl, you know?" He asked her.

Even Ryan, who had no experience with babies was smitten with her. He could see why the parents were so happy. It must have been an amazing having two such great kids.

Eric was again taken up with his goddaughter. He and his wife told the parents that whenever they wanted a night without the kids to give them a call.

"You should have one," Aimee said to Calleigh. "What you guys waiting on?"

Calleigh just laughed.

She and Eric had started trying to conceive a few weeks ago.

* * *

"What?" Aimee asked.

This was a unique question and something that she never understood but tried not to judge.

Who did you invite to be in the delivery room when you gave birth?

A co-worker of hers was now pregnant and had called Aimee asking for advice. Aimee told her she only had her husband there, and it was planned that way from the beginning. Aimee didn't understand why if one was in a supportive, loving relationship why a pregnant mom would want anyone else, including their own mother, to be there.

Aimee and her mom Lacy were very close but had Lacy expected to be in the delivery room when Aimee gave birth?

Absolutely not. Lacy agreed besides the necessary medical staff, it was meant to be an intimate experience between the mother and father.

This "guest list" thing people had nowadays for a baby's birth was ridiculous, Aimee thought. _It's not a friggin' party!_

"Horatio was there; that was it," Aimee replied.

"Your mom wasn't there?" The friend asked, seeming shocked.

"No," Aimee said. "She wasn't there when we conceived, so why should she have been?"

_Not to mention she would not have been able to handle seeing the level of pain I was in,_ she thought.


	33. Forgetting

_**Forgetting & Reconnecting**_

Aimee rolled her eyes atthe two teenage girls whining and moaning about feeling fat, ugly and uncomfortable in a pregnancy belly. She had dropped by the community center with six-week-old Faith and six-year-old Kyle for the weekly story time. For Kyle, it was a chance to socialize with other kids outside of school and for Aimee it was a chance to get out of the house and talk with other moms. The group she passed by was one set up to try and prevent teen pregnancy in girls who thought pregnancy was nothing and they could handle parenthood.

_Try wearing one you can't take off!_ Aimee thought.

When Kyle asked why the girls were wearing bellies that made it look like they were having babies, Aimee lied and said she didn't know. She wasn't sure how she would explain that and after being up with Faith most of the night, she was too tired to think.

Part of Horatio had forgotten how much newborns _don't_ sleep when you want them to. He was on his second cup of coffee that morning.

"I recognize those bags," Frank said. "Your precious baby girl don't sleep at night but snoozes peacefully during the day."

Horatio smiled.

"That's about it."

Luckily right now Faith still slept much during daylight. And when Kyle was at school, Aimee slept while Faith did, her mother told her "to hell with the housework." in the afternoon, Lacy often came by and did laundry and other chores. Aimee did need _some_ sleep to function and Kyle deserved time with his mom even though here was a new baby in the house. The boy was starting to show some jealousy now, not having had to share mom and dad before. If he was home Kyle _always_ had a bedtime story and chat about the day with daddy before bed. However Kyle wasn't liking the fact sometimes mommy was taking care of Faith when he wanted her to do something with him.

He was starting to ask why Faith cried so much and why dad and mom had to spend so much time with her.

Horatio tried to explain to him that Faith was just a tiny baby and babies couldn't talk or do things for herself the way Kyle could. They needed a lot of attention.

"You were little like that once, too, you know, partner," Horatio said to his son. "And you know what? You and your sister already have something in common."

"What?"

"You both love hugs and kisses," Horatio smiled.

"Do you think she likes chicken nuggets, too?" Kyle asked curiously.

Horatio had to try hard not to laugh.

"Well, we'll have to wait till she gets older to find that out."

* * *

"Faith is such a beautiful baby," Calleigh said, laying her head in the crook of her husband's arm when she got into bed.

The couple were taking a break from their baby mission tonight.

"That she is," Eric smiled. "Last time I saw Horatio so tired but so happy was when he bought Kyle home."

If their hopes came true they would be on the way to having a bundle of joy like Faith soon.

* * *

Aimee couldn't believe six weeks could be so _long_. Yes, she was loving being a mom to her newborn daughter and six-year-old son, but mommy or not, she was inching to devour her husband. It in fact had been over six weeks since she and Horatio had made love. The last time had been eight days before she gave birth. It was gnawing at them both.

Some would say it was inappropriate for Aimee to be purchasing two large tubs of K-Y lubricant and several boxes of condoms in the presence of her baby daughter who was sleeping in the infant carrier placed in the front of the shopping cart at the drug store. Aimee was able to resume taking birth control three weeks after Faith was born.

The condoms were extra protection. even if somehow both forms of birth control failed tonight, the sex would be worth it!

_What are you looking at, woman? _Aimee thought when two older women gave her disapproving looks. _My baby is six weeks old. She doesn't have a clue about what I'm buying! _The cashier raised her eyebrows eyeing the tiny baby in the cart and Aimee's purchases.

_Don't you judge me! _She wanted to scream._ I've been deprived for weeks!_

Both the couple had thought about getting strawberries and champagne for their room at the Holiday Inn but then they realized it would be a waste of time and money. Aimee and Horatio would be hitting the sheets _immediately_.

They would probably order in dinner to the room afterwards.

Aimee's parents Trey and Lacy were staying with their grandchildren tonight. Aimee and Horatio were leaving the house the moment he changed out of his work clothes. The luggage was already packed and in the porch. Eric and Calleigh laughed that Horatio would kill anyone who tried to keep him any later at work this Friday.

"Any plans for tonight, H?" Eric grinned when they were in the locker room.

"Very funny, Eric," Horatio chuckled.

Aimee was just finishing getting ready when the phone rang. Her parents' number came up.

"Please tell me you're still taking the kids tonight," she answered the phone.

Lacy laughed.

"We are. We're just gonna be a few minutes late. We had to gas up the car."

"That's fine. H is not here, yet."

* * *

Horatio promised his wife he'd be gentle as his body pinned hers to the bed. Both their chests were heaving.

"I know you will," Aimee breathed.

Saving this night for a hotel stay for a good thing; the two moaned and groaned and Aimee screamed like that they were in a porn flick, enjoying every minute of each others' bodies. They couldn't have never been this "free" at home with two children. They would have to have kept it quiet to avoid their oldest from over-hearing and asking dozens of questions they did _not_ want to answer.


	34. Wonderful Sensations

_****_

Wonderful Sensations

Aimee tried hard not to feel or appear as surprised as she was when her husband told and showed her that he found her post-pregnancy body sexy. The new mother hadn't let herself worry too much about the first time after giving being painful. It wasn't for her, whether it was because she was just fortunate or because of Horatio's gentleness and care. Getting to lay in bed naked in each other's arms (thanks to a _no housekeeping_ sign) was also a pleasant reprise. Both slipped into clothes only briefly to accept the order of steaks and caramelized potatoes.

And chocolate-coated strawberries.

They lay in bed, dozing in each other's arms after eating and again making love. This in itself was a rarity. To avoid getting caught in the buff by Kyle and the fact that Faith had one of awake every two hours at the moment sleeping without pajamas wasn't an option.

It was a good thing that pyjamas didn't prevent cuddling.

* * *

"She looks like her dad for sure."

Lacy was showing off her grandchildren to a friend who had dropped by the following morning. Kyle had become bored fast and went to play on the swings in the backyard.

"That she does."

"She and Kyle have the same eyes," the other woman commented.

Even though she were just six weeks of age, there was already a half wall of framed photos of her on one side of the kitchen wall. (Kyle's were on the other side.) The first three photos in the top row on Faith's side were Aimee showing off her bare, pregnant belly. Aimee's mother was old-school. She still couldn't understand why woman showed off and even took photos of their bellies. Even if they were only for your private memories. Lacy adored her grandchild before she were even born but she still didn't like looking at such photos. Her friend Shanny was not the same; her occupation aside, she was a professional photographer who often did sessions of the type herself (though she hadn't done this one), she believed you only try to hide things you were ashamed of. And a pregnant belly at any stage was a beautiful thing and absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Lacy had sometimes complained to Shanny of Aimee wearing tight tops, even if they covered her whole belly while she were pregnant and especially when she went to the beach in a maternity bikini. She believed that her daughter should do more to "hide" her "condition."

Shanny's attitude towards how Aimee showed no shame in her pregnancy?

_You go, girl!_

She snorted once when Lacy had told her Horatio rubbing Aimee's belly was one thing but she found it oddly uncomfortable seeing him tenderly kissing Aimee's belly.

_"I think that's sweet," Shanny had replied. "He wasn't shy to show he already loved his little baby."_

"I bet Horatio is a very involved daddy," Shanny said.

She had listened to Kyle chattered about his dad for a good ten minutes before the boy went outside.

"Oh he is. Nothing phases him. He changes diapers and does feeds at three a.m. even he can get up at 6:00. Says he likes the time because of what he misses during the day."

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne-Delko's palms shook as she looked at the objext in front of her.

A pregnancy test.

A _positive_ pregnancy test.

_Finally!_ Her mind said.

She had decided against taking the test at work because she thought either result would bring emotion in her, be it disappointment or joy. Eric would be home soon. He had stay later at the lab to finish running a test. Calleigh had got the pregnancy test from the pharmacy, the pharmacist told her it was the most accurate one and the same one used in hospitals. It was ninety-nine percent accurate.

Calleigh planned to get a blood test to confirm this first thing in the morning.

"Calleigh?"

The voice jerked out of her thoughts.

Eric were home early.

"In here!" She called from the bathroom.

"Hey," he said, kissing the top of her head entering the bathroom. His eyes noticed the stick in her hand. "Is that.."

Calleigh handed him the object. The digital test read "pregnant"

Eric's eyes lit up and he kissed his wife.

The two would have called Aimee and Horatio right away but they considered since the couple was on a "24 hour child break" it could wait.

* * *

"Ya think we're missed yet?" Horatio asked his wife as the two were taking a leisurely stroll on the path of a local botanical garden.

Aimee laughed.

"I doubt it. Faith's list of demands are limited right now and with poppy _and_ Bailey staying over at the house? Please. I think Kyle would have us stay away another few days."

Horatio cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"True," he said.


	35. Three of Us

_**Three of Us**_

_Haven't seen "Toy Story 3" yet but I can't wait!_

Mommy was right.

Kyle was having a blast with poppy and Bailey.

He was looking forward to going to _Toy Story 3_ with mom and dad though.

And getting away from his baby sister, who was having a cranky morning.

Children do say the darnest things and when he asked why Faith were so cranky and nanny said that she probably had gas Kyle said "then why don't she just fart and get rid of it?"

Lacy laughed so hard tears came to her eyes.

Aimee and Horatio came to hear Faith crying. They asked what was wrong with her when Kyle met them in the porch.

The boy shrugged.

"Something about gas I don't understand. Are we going to the movies now?"

"In a few minutes, honey," Aimee said, kissing Kyle's head. "I'm gonna check on your sister then we'll go. I promise," she added, seeing the expression on her son's face.

A gassy baby was nothing her mother couldn't handle. Aimee didn't mind leaving the baby with her mom. Nanny even encouraged it.

"He needs some time with you two," she said of Kyle. "He's been really good."

With Bailey, Lacy and Trey's golden lab going to the groomer's for a bath, Kyle's buddy for the past day wasn't going to able to keep him occupied or chat to so Kyle grandparents were happy he was getting to go out, especially for some one-on-one time with dad and mom.

* * *

The movie wasn't till three in the afternoon so the family went for pizza first. Kyle would still going to want candy and popcorn at the movie even with lunch, but a movie without popcorn was just wrong at any age.

"Where do you want to sit?" Horatio asked Kyle when they got to the row of seats.

"There, please," he said, pointing to a seat. Kyle climbed onto Horatio's lap after his father was seated.

"Wanna sit with dad, do ya, partner?" Horatio said to his son, tussling his hair.

Kyle nodded.

Aimee smiled, watching her husband and son.

"Hold mommy's hand, daddy," Kyle said, taking Horatio's opposite hand from the lap he was sitting on.

"Okay," Horatio grinned.

The three stopped at the arcade and played mini golf and air hockey before heading home.

"Did you have fun, buddy?" Aimee asked Kyle, looking in the rearview mirror on the way home.

"Yeah," he said.

Then the boy looked thoughtful and asked about Faith and gas, repeating what he had said to his grandmother. It was a good two minutes before either parent could reply. The innocence of children can render one speechless with amusement sometimes.


	36. Motions

_**Motions**_

Julia was in court today trying to obtain bail. Although she professed her "undying" love for Rick Stetler, she had made several male penpals fall in love with her and several had approached the court to pay her bail and "supervise" her in their custody on house arrest, if she were to be let out. Rick ironically didn't seem to feel betrayed, because he was doing the same with female penpals and getting the same offers. _One_ of them had to get out. When that happened, and they were sure it would, their target would be double, both Kyle and his sibling. Ironically the family and the D.A. had managed to keep the gender and name of the new child a secret from Julia, Rick and their lawyers. It wasn't in anyway important to their defense in their cases. Although they knew Aimee had given birth to a healthy baby after a full term pregnancy. The attack inflicted on her hadn't permanently physically impacted her and hadn't caused any injury to her baby. The judge told both neither was going _anywhere_ and their restrictions stayed in place.

"Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do," he said.

The date for Julia's trial remained the same. Three months from now. No date was officially set for Rick's trial, and if he kept making motions, the date couldn't be set. Julia's appeal regarding the rulings of the family court was also declined to be heard. She had made a last-minute request to that court to be sent regular photos of Kyle. The court had issued this opinion in denying her request.

_"The child in question known by the initials, K.J.C., has been in the custody of his biological father H.C. in Dade County, since he were two-days-old. The biological mother J.A. relinquished custody and parental rights three days after giving birth, has never met or spent any time with the boy. J.A. was informed several times by multiple sources she had thirty days in which to change her mind and retain her parental rights. She choose not to do so. After this time elapsed the decision were final. H.C. subsequently married when K.J.C. was five years of age and the child was then legally adopted by his stepmother, A.C. _

_ "K.J.C is now legally A.C.'s son. Thus J.A. is not entitled to any images or information regarding the boy. It is the choice of the legal parents whether to share this information. The court also notes that J.A. and two unrelated individuals are in jail awaiting trial for the attempted murders of both H.C. and A.C. . Access or information regarding the child would be likely be a danger to the boy's safety."_

"Girl, why didn't you call me earlier?" Calleigh had finally called her friend with her news. "_That's great!_"

Aimee knew that most home pregnancy tests were accurate. She hoped that her friend didn't get that "reject" test and have a false positive. She and Eric had wanted this for such a long time; longer than Aimee and Horatio had known each other so a false positive would hurt much more. Horatio in particular knew how bad Eric Delko wanted to be a father. The young man adored Kyle and spent time with him whenever possible. He imagined how excited Eric was right now.


	37. Definitely

_**Definitely**_

Calleigh Delko was definitely pregnant. She and her husband were without a doubt the happiest of all but there wasn't a soul in their circle who weren't happy for them.

Even young Kyle Caine.

When Calleigh and her husband visited the Caine for dinner the following Saturday she commented to her friends how one child was a joy and that two must be "indescribable."

"Some days," Aimee chuckled.

Kyle told his godfather that he thought he would make a "good daddy 'cause he knew how to play with kids."

"Thanks, little buddy," he said, giving Kyle a hug.

* * *

Aimee hadn't seen her biological mother in over a year; since before she and Horatio married. She knew that somehow Gail had to have found out that she had given birth to a baby girl, and though if she refused to acknowledge the boy and the bond and Aimee had with him, that she had adopted Horatio's son Kyle.

Not that Aimee cared. If she never saw Gail again she would be fine. Aimee had slightly less resentment towards Gail's husband, her biological father, Ross. Even though she had given them up, whenever saw one of her biological children she made it a point to say something to say something cruel or disrespectful. Ross, on the other hand, was always at least polite if he saw one of them. He knew he had made a mistake becoming a parent when he knew deep down he never wanted children. He was glad that after years of feeling unloved and unwanted, Andrew and Aimee got what they deserved when his brother and sister-in-law adopted them. Furthermore, for a long time, he had seen in the daughter he sired that she would make a "wonderful, warm and loving" mother. And as far as her making her stepson her own, Ross couldn't have been more proud. He and his wife had many fights over how she spoke to the two adult children they had created when she saw them in public; the only time she ever sw them. He and Gail were banned from his brother's now. They had been since Aimee and Andrew were children. This was still in place for a number of reasons. There was a part of Ross that wanted to meet Aimee's two children. But he knew he had given up that right. He had seen Aimee once when she were very pregnant with her daughter. The unborn baby already having a grandfather, it would be confusing for her and her brother ro have another man claiming to be the same.

Ross felt fortunate to get a glimpse of Faith Caine out in her mom's lap when she was out for lunch with Aimee and two friends. She was a beautiful baby. He heard all about the wonderful man that Aimee had married. When he first heard this man, Horatio, was a single dad, he wondered how anyone could abandon their child.

The answer "look in the mirror and look at your wife" came to his head just as quickly.

Things were getting to a point where Ross was seriously considering filing for divorce from his wife of thirty-three years. Aimee made not have been angry with her birth parents anymore because she realized it was a waste of time and energy but she had no interest in repairing the relationships either. Ross Michaels knew that leaving his wife wouldn't gain him a relationship with Aimee's kids either. Both Andy and Horatio were very protective over Aimee and the two children. If Ross ever upset Aimee or disrupted the children's lives he knew there would be hell to pay.


	38. Milestones REVISED

_**Milestones**_

Unfortunately Calleigh suffered occasional but severe sickness. And she was prone to it any time of day effectively ending the "morning" part of the phase. Aimee hadn't had much of nausea when she was pregnant but strangely there was foods that she was normally fine with, that now tasted horrible or made her stomach turn just by the smell. There were times that Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup was all she could stomach for a day. This was the only remedy she could offer to Calleigh.

* * *

Kyle scowled. He was talking to his sister , leaning close to her as Faith laid on the floor on her back.

"_Ow!_" He said, rubbing his nose.

Aimee laughed watching the interaction between the two blue-eyed siblings. Kyle was starting kindergarten in September. Some of the single moms of the children who would be in Kyle's class didn't do a good job at all hiding the fact they were pissed that Horatio Caine was now a married man. On the day Aimee and Horatio took their son to see the school and meet his teacher, one married mom named Dina told Aimee "you know they're all jealous you married Lieutenant Caine. You have _no idea_ how many women here had him in their sights and tried endlessly it get him to go out with 'em!"

Horatio wasn't oblivious to this fact, only acted so. There were some "rumblings" from some of these women that "maybe" Horatio and Aimee's marriage wouldn't last. They were "banking" on that based on the fact that Aimee and Horatio hadn't dated for that long before they got married and had another child.

All Aimee could do was shake her head. Horatio wasn't interested in any of those woman before he met her, why would he be interested in them if they broke up? For the most part, Horatio was just seen as a sexy single dad to the chatty women in question, they weren't looking at the big picture or the reality. "They have no idea it's at all easy being married to a cop. Not everyone is able to handle that just like not everyone is cut to be a cop."

Aimee then learned Dina's father had been a police officer in Oregon for fifteen years before being injured in a car accident.

Horatio was a completely hands-on dad but that didn't mean she wasn't alone with the children at odd hours for an extended periods of time because whenever his phone rang he had to leave. Aimee knew her husband didn't want to be gone as long as he was, or at the times he was called. He especially didn't like the very notion of _why_ he had to leave, nobody would, or should anyway, but Horatio had a job to do, even if it were gruesome one that was not for a faint of heart.

Or stomach.

And even if his wife and children felt "short-changed" many times.

* * *

Though she hadn't known her son as a baby or toddler Aimee knew she was going to cry her eyes out on Kyle's first day of school, even if it was only a half day. Kyle's preschool, or the pre-K program as some referred to it, was run by Dade County Elementary School,so Kyle already felt like he went to school especially since a teacher were sent to his house when he didn't want to got to school for a while after his dad was shot. Feeling Kyle wasn't quite ready, Horatio had made the choice not to enroll in school till he turned six. Because of when Kyle's birthday landed, this meant he would turn seven in the middle of kindergarten. More than a few of Kyle's friends would do the same.

"I'm not sure if I want him to go to school yet," Aimee said to Horatio one night, even though they still had the summer before that happened.

"Oh, I _know_ _I_ don't," Horatio smiled.

Kyle was still his father's "little man" and daddy knew he would need him for years yet but having been the one who took him home from the hospital, changed his diapers, spent endless nights rocking him to sleep and watching him take his first steps seeing his son as an independent six-year-old was emotional for Horatio.

"What was his first word?" Aimee asked Horatio as she fed their six-week-old daughter late one night. It was around 11:30pm and Kyle was long asleep. The couple were in bed watching television.

"Hm?" Horatio asked sleepily.

"Kyle . His first word."

_Dada. _

Horatio smiled at the memory.

_Kyle's babysitter, Eileen told Horatio she was worried the 11-month-old boy wasn't really saying any words yet, though he babbled constantly. No one else was worried, including Horatio or Kyle's doctor. Very late one night after Horatio had worked over fourteen hours he went to see his little boy. He missed him after all day despite the hour he hoped the baby was awake._

_ He was._

_ Sitting up in his crib in just a diaper and t-shirt, when he saw his daddy Kyle grinned, reached his arms up and as clear as day said "dada!"_

_ Horatio was shocked out of his sleepy state. _

_ "What did you say, partner?" Scooping the boy up into his arms and kissing him. _

_ "Dada!" Kyle said again, grinning._

_ Horatio forgot his exhausted state completely. He felt excitement, pride and emotion bubble up inside of his chest. _

_ Kyle gave his dad a very wet kiss on the mouth and hugged into his chest._

_"I love you, Kyle, too," Horatio whispered, rubbing the baby's back and kissing his head. "I love you, too." _

"He made my night that night."

"I bet he did, babe. I bet he did."


	39. Old Friends

_**Old Friends & Good Times**_

Despite not having given birth to him or raising him from a baby, Horatio knew the bond Aimee had with their son was just as strong as the one she had with Faith. Kyle seldom mentioned much about life when it had just been him and his dad, except for a fun memory now and then. There were many of those and even if she weren't in them Aimee really enjoyed listening to both her husband and son tell the stories. She was grateful to have come into their lives but there was no doubt they'd had a wonderful life before her, too.

More people wanted to ask than who did, but ut was wondered if the looks he got as a older dad and husband bothered him? Was it harder to keep up such young children since he "wasn't 25 anymore?" The answer was no. Though he may not have had the energy of a twenty-five year old anymore, Horatio considered himself to be in good shape for forty-two years of age. He didn't have a problem keeping up with his young son, or missing sleep at night thanks to baby Faith. Sometimes it was the only chance got to spend quality time with her.

And for having a young wife? Well, the looks and comments of "_that's_ your wife?" only caused him to smile. The comments silently said "I know what you see in her, but what does _she_ see in _you_?"

For the moment, the family's life was free from fear. It would remain this way till the trials of their tormenters started in two weeks.

Julia Albery and Rick Stetler's trial for their attempt on Aimee's life started in 14 days. In hopes of getting acquittals, or at the least lower counts, their lawyers wanted to sever the case and have the two tried separately.

However the couple wouldn't hear of it.

"Neither one of us did anything," they both stated emphatically.

_Not_ severing the case the couple put themselves in more jeopardy of being convicted but Rick and Julia refused to listen to their lawyers. The judge had sided with the defense on one thing, since Julia was yet convicted of shooting Horatio Caine, it couldn't be mentioned during the trial.

* * *

Six years ago, after being shot in the line of duty Horatio's close friend and collogue Tim Speedle had left the crime lab. He had made a full recovery but had decided to take a job teaching forensics at a university in Naples. Tim had met Aimee a few months after she and Horatio were together a few months and he had attended the bachelor party that Eric had thrown for their friend. Unfortunately he wasn't able to attend the Caine wedding. The moment Tim met Julia Albery, he knew she were trouble.

But for a brief time Horatio were smitten with her and didn't realize what the woman truly was till it was too late.

And there was a baby boy on the way.

Nonetheless, like everyone else who knew him they had never seen Horatio so happy as when he bought Kyle home from the hospital. Tim saw another glimmer pf happiness in his friend now that Aimee were in his life. He knew there was yet another now with Faith Roslind Caine in the picture.

Tim was taking his three weeks vacation when the trial started to come to Miami to support his friends, whether that was in the courtroom or outside of it. Tim would _never_ tell Horatio "I told you so" about the woman who had at least given his friend a beautiful son. He knew that all too well. As far as Rick Stetler went, Tim always loathed the guy.

But he never expected him to try to kill anyone.

Till now.

* * *

_"Uncle Speed!"_

Tim arrived in Miami three days before the trial was to start. He was surprised that Kyle remembered him after over a was "stress leave" till the trial and sentencing was over. Aimee didn't have to testify so she had no intentions of going near the courthouse. At some point, the prosecutor wasn't sure when but Horatio was going to have testify about how Julia reacted to Aimee's presence in Kyle's life. He would also testify to the fact for the first year of Kyle's life, even though she no longer retain parental rights, and the court and both lawyers had records of this, that Horatio were open to have limited visitation with their son but only at a visitation center and supervised by a third-party known to Kyle. When Julia didn't exercise this for that time, it was clear Julia didn't want to get to know the child and the invitation were revoked.

He would tell the court of how angry Julia were about Kyle referring to his then-fiancé, now wife, Aimee as "mommy." Julia wasn't aware of Aimee's plans to adopt Kyle, since she no longer had any rights to Kyle Horatio thought it was none of her business.

Tim Speedle "Speed" was looking forward to spending time with all of his old team—including Ryan Wolfe, the CSI who had taken over his position. When Ryan first started at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, upset at his best friend's departure, Eric gave Ryan the cold shoulder, constantly called him a "replacement" and compared Ryan's skills to Speed's incessantly. Ryan had been near the end of his rope when Speed visited and noticed this happening.

"Man, will you _knock it off!"_ Tim told Eric taking him aside. "I know it's going to take some time for you to get used me not being here, but _Ryan_ is a member of the team now, Treat him like it! He's not the reason I left, so don't blame him for it. I _choose_ to leave the lab. Stop saying he'll never measure up to me. He's not me but if H hired him the guy knows what he's doing!"

Eric immediately felt bad and apologized to Ryan. Ryan could understand where Eric had been coming from yet he knew he wasn't treated right. Eric did a 180 degree on how he treated Ryan after that and the two were now good friends.

Being a husband and father wasn't for him but Tim knew it was absolutely was both Eric Delko and Horatio Caine.

It was _about time_ that Eric and Calleigh admitted they were in love. He was glad to hear they were expecting, though he wondered how the CSIs would juggle work and two babies.

"Hey Kyle! Gee, you've gotten so big!" Tim told the boy.

The boy had lost his two front teeth and Tim also noticed that Kyle's blonde hair was beginning to turn a shade of red.

"I think one of daddy's friends is here," Aimee said, walking into the room with Faith in her arms. "Hey Speed. Long time," she greeted the visitor.

"Hi Aimee. Good to see you. She's cute," he greeted, looking at four and a half month old Faith.

Faith smiled at Tim.

Horatio returned from the store then. He was put in charge of getting the "essentials" for the barbeque that was taking place tonight.

"What's up, man?" Horatio said, he and Tim sharing a "man-hug."

Lacy was coming to the Caines' to watch the kids tonight so Aimee could be on the patio with the team. She could tell Horatio was absolutely looking forward to tonight.

That didn't change the fact that he wanted Speed to meet his kids. The two men and Kyle played soccer in the backyard and Kyle showed His father's friend how high he could build a tower of blocks. Horatio had got his friend to got to hold Faith, even though Tim wasn't used to babies. His nerves didn't appear to bother Faith, who smiled and cooed in his arms.

A party with friends was just what the couple needed to release the stress of the coming week. Horatio definitely wanted the kids to come out and see everyone for while before bed. Aimee could see how much her husband was looking forward to tonight.

"With mom spending the night, I might even get a little tipsy," Aimee teased Horatio when they were getting ready.

"Hmm," Horatio said kissing her. "I hope you do."

_**I fixed errors Kyle's age and school**__** in **__**Chapter 38**__**! In other News A new chapter of the Family Life Series is in the works, it should be up soon!**_


	40. Bad Mixes

_**Bad Mixes**_

Horatio groaned as the Miami sunlight hit his face the next morning.

Partying with friends, booze then making love to your wife and early mornings didn't mix. Thankfully Lacy was still to look after the children. Neither he or Aimee had got completely drunk the previous night but they were certainly "feeling good."

Despite Horatio's warning that crashing on the sofa was a bad idea that he should take the other spare room, being their six-year-old was often awake early than they were and played in the living room or watched early morning cartoons, and anyone who was on the sofa was usually awaken up to play with him,

Kyle poked the man on the couch. He was asleep and smelled funny. Speed was confused when he first woke up. Then he realized where he was. He had drank much more than Horatio or Aimee. That was why he smelled of booze.

"You're on the remote," Kyle bluntly stated.

"Huh? Wha—" Tim said, his brain in a foggy state, he forget where he was and where the boy talking to him had come from. Then it registered. He had fallen asleep on the sofa at Horatio Caine's house after a party there the night before.

A party where he drank_ a bit too much._

"The remote," Kyle said again pointed under Speed's body.

"Oh. Here you go," he said handing the device to the boy.

"Thank you," the boy said. "You stink, by the way," he told Tim before going to the other couch and turning on the tv. He didn't pester Tim to stay awake. He just wanted to watch _Scooby Doo._

Tim knew that kids were brutally honest and said what on their minds, not minding to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Thanks, kid," He replied.

Kyle wasn't bothering Tim, but the sounds from the television were like nails on a chalkboard to his pounding head.

"I'm gonna go and sleep in the spare room, okay, Kyle?" He said.

"'Kay," the boy said, not looking away from the tv.

Two Advil each and Aimee and Horatio were up an hour later. They had heard their guest come upstairs and enter the guestroom. Lacy were still there but was going to go home once the parents were up.

Horatio snickered.

"I bet he's sorry he passed out on the couch when Kyle went down."

"For sure," Aimee laughed.

The light on on the baby monitor flickered and sound came through it letting the two the baby girl was awake. They had just finished getting dressed.

"I got her," Horatio smiled.

After changing his daughter's diaper he carried her into the hallway.

"Let's go and fill your belly, huh?" He said to her. "I wonder where your big brother is?"

Speed was just walking out of the spare room.

"Hey H. Where do you keep your Aspirin?"

"Medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Horatio couldn't help but chuckle at his friend.

"Good morning, daddy!" Kyle said when he saw his dad and sister come into the living room.

"Hi bud. Want some breakfast?"

"I was waiting for you and mom."

"She'll be down in a minute. How about pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Kyle replied.

Children are nothing if not honest. During breakfast Kyle asked his parents that "uncle Speed smelled weird" that morning. And he didn't look very good.

"You guys had a party last night. Does Uncle Speed have a hangover?"

Aimee had to hold back laughter.

"What's a hangover, sweetie?"

Duh. She knew what it was. She had her first one at an age she hoped Kyle would never find out But she wanted to know how Kyle got this knowledge.

"That happens after you drink too much beer." the boy pointed to the large amount of empty beer cases in the porch. "Poppy told me. He said people get a headache and feel sick in the morning."

"He does, buddy," Horatio said.

Evidently Speed's hangover was bad. As the family finished breakfast he came out of the spare room and said he was going to take a cab back to his hotel room. The parents smiled to themselves. The normal amount of noise in the family home wasn't going over well with his head.

Headache or not, Speed thought his friend was a very lucky man.


	41. Opening Day

_**Opening Day**_

_I__** had **__to use Jack McCoy as the lead prosecutor (the __**best**__ prosecutor "Law & Order" ever had) in the following chapters._

The trial of the State of Florida vs. Julia Albery and Rick Stetler began today. Horatio wasn't sure when he would be called to testify so he had to wait in the gallery. Speed was there, too, sitting next to Horatio. Even if he wasn't a family man Tim was glad that Aimee has chosen to stay home with the kids. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for her to be in the same room as the three people who tried to take her life and the life of then-unborn daughter.

The prosecutor Jack McCoy told the jury how both Julia and Rick despised Horatio and Aimee Caine for different reasons. Rick hated him because Horatio had been given the job position and respect that he craved. Julia hated him because even though she'd _given up_ their child, physically _and_ legally, she was enraged to find out that, that child was happy and well-adjusted and thought of another woman as "mom." When Julia found out that woman was going to adopt her biological son she "wouldn't stand for it." The fact that Horatio's wife was pregnant was a "bonus" to Julia. The entire goal was to "drive Horatio Caine over the deep end." They were sure that losing his wife and unborn child would accomplish that.

Horatio was first up to testify, to his own surprise. He told the jury of his offer to Julia to see their son and get to know their son in the first year of his life, though supervised, despite the fact she no longer retained parental claim to the boy. He closed the invitation when she didn't take up the offer after that amount of time. If Julia had taken up the offer, her access to Kyle would have continued. He recounted how Julia had come to his office, furious after returning to Miami and finding out Kyle was calling Aimee "mommy" and following their marriage, Aimee intended to legally adopt Kyle.

"When you refused to let see your son, she stated to you 'this isn't over,' correct?" asked.

"Yes."

"Did you take this as a threat?"

"I took it as a threat she would take me to court, yes. But nothing else."

The prosecution then asked Horatio about his feelings towards to Rick Stetler prior to this incident. Horatio said nothing particular had happened between the two, but there was "no love lost" between the two.

Jack then read out Rick felt about Horatio, as was on record with the Internal Affairs Board when he lodged a compliant after being passed over for the job as head of the crime lab. How Rick felt Horatio had "stolen the job" from him. How he was angry everyone thought Horatio was "so wonderful" and "adored" him.

Horatio said that Rick had complained to him about this after Horatio had been promoted but Horatio didn't think much of it because Rick made any sort of threat towards him.

Jack Lewis testified next now he was hired by Rick and his girlfriend who said to call her "Bree." He communicated with "Bree" only by cellphone and met with Rick only once in person to exchange the money for the crime. He explained he was given Aimee's photo and told when she would be in the parking garage of her workplace. He recounted how he was told to choke her and hit her head against the ground before stabbing her in the abdomen. Something he couldn't bring himself to once he saw she were pregnant.

"Are you testifying under a plea agreement today, Mr. Lewis?"

Jack wasn't. He was charged with the highest counts possible, attempted murder and attempted murder of an unborn child. He was leaving his sentence up the judge.

Ryan was called to the stand next. He testified how he was able to trace the phone number Jack had given them to a throwaway cellphone. When they arrived at Rick Stetler's home with a warrant, they found Julia Albery there, along with Aimee's picture and what appeared to be her work schedule in Rick's handwriting.

Afterward, the trial was adjourned for the day. The judge told Horatio he was free to leave the courthouse. He was reminded not to discuss his testimony with anyone.

_**Chapter 17**__** has been edited for missing details!**_


	42. Healing

_**Healing**_

Anger still gnawed at Aimee at how Julia was given bail after she had hired a man to try and murder her. This was how Horatio had almost been killed.

How he could have died without even knowing whether the child Aimee carried was a girl or boy.

How her children almost grew up without their father.

In the immediate months after her attack, focusing on her pregnancy and getting ready for the arrival of their daughter Aimee had suppressed many emotions. With the excitement the arrival of Faith had bought, plus the trial being delayed so long, it put her trauma more on the back-burner.

Everyone who knew her, knew she had yet to totally break down. The arrival of the trial date they all suspected would bring everything to the surface.

They were right.

The morning of the trial Horatio could tell Aimee weren't herself. Kyle would bene all day on a trip with the day-camp group he attended. At least Aimee were to get upset, Kyle wouldn't have to see it. When Horatio arrived home at 2:00pm, the house were silent. He knew his wife was home because her car were still in the driveway. Faith was usually taking a nap at this hour. When he went upstairs Horatio heard a sound from their bedroom.

Sobbing.

He knew everything his wife had bottled up for months had finally come out

"Sweetheart," he said, moving swiftly to the bed where she was, concern showing in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He wrapped an arm tightly around his wife and put one hand to the back of her head, guiding her to lean on his shoulder. Aimee's body was shaking so bad she were almost spazzing. Her breathing was so fast she were nearly hyperventilating. Tears poured down her face. Her husband knew she having a full-blown anxiety attack.

Finally.

This had been a long time coming. Not that it was a good thing she was so very upset the fact that she finally let out all her emotions was positive. It was the start of dealing with what happened.

Horatio held her tightly, rocking her gently, talking to her softly. He helped her take deep breaths to calm her breathing and heart rate.

"I'm right here, baby," He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. There you go. There ya go." he said as she started to settle.

After ten minutes Aimee were calm enough to speak. She knew she didn't have to explain anything to her husband.

"When did this start, baby?" Horatio asked her softly.

He hoped she weren't frightened too long before he got home.

"I don't know. What time is it, now?" Whenever I put Faith in for her nap."

That was nearly an hour ago.

He knew he couldn't have been, but Horatio apologized for not being home.

"I think you need a nap, now, yourself," he said, kissing Aimee's lips softly.

* * *

After a snack and taking something for the massive headache she now had, Aimee did decide to take a nap. By then Faith was happily playing with her baby gym, her dad laying on the floor on his side next to her. Faith was laughing as Horatio did "the itsy bitsy spider" on her belly. Her two tiny hands grabbing his big one, she rolled over onto her stomach. The baby had been rolling on her for two weeks now.

"What did you and mommy do while I was gone, huh?" Horatio asked his baby.

She cooed and babbled at her dad.

"Oh my," Horatio replied to her. "Sounds like you had a fun morning."

When Aimee came downstairs nearly two hours later she smiled at the sight in front of her; Horatio sitting on the floor, their baby daughter between his knees, him reading Faith the book _I Love You Through and Though._

* * *

Both Eric and Calleigh were wiping tears from their eyes. Today Calleigh had her first ultrasound. The image of the little one, who was currently about the size of a large lime and his or her strong heartbeat was like a dream for the parents-to-be. It was now totally _real_ for them their love had created a child.

A child they already loved.

Both had been in the courtroom, sitting along side Tim, to hear Horatio's testimony regarding Julia and Rick. Then Jack Lewis's They had left just before Ryan was called to the stand. After Ryan's testimony, the trial was adjourned for the day.


	43. TGIF

_**TGIF**_

_I'm sorry if this chapter has been a while coming and a bit short but I'm experiencing writer's block while I write my __**CSI: New York**__ story!_

Kyle's parents laughed as they watched him drive his _Power Wheels_ Hummer H2 around the backyard, Kyle especially enjoying going over bumps and ruts in the grass. Being the dotting grandparents they were, when Aimee's parents bought the toy for the child, they even had it _customized_, meaning they had the yellow battery-operated toy, _professionally_ painted gray because Kyle was enthralled with the hummers Horatio and the team drove.

They even had the words "Crime Scene Investigation"in black capital letters on the hood of the vehicle (because the toy car didn't have doors). Even baby Faith seemed to be having a laugh at her big brother as she watched from the patio. Horatio hadn't ever thought much of the phrase "T.G.I.F.." He did today though. After the stress of the first day of Julia and Rick's trial, two days to decompress, hang out and be a family was what they all needed.

"Not quite road-ready, huh?" Horatio said.

"He'd definitely own it, though," Aimee laughed. "People would get out of the way."

The kind of traumas Aimee and Horatio had been through were often enough to drive most couples to divorce.

And often did.

Most likely that what Rick and Julia wanted, since both survived their murder attempts. From the day this mess had all started. Aimee had _never once_ held anything against her husband. He hadn't done anything but love her and treat her like a queen. He had done everything humanly possible to protect her and their children from any enemies he had who might want to harm them. But contrary to Kyle's opinion his dad were a super-hero, Horatio was only human and sometimes no matter how hard one tried, things happened and Aimee knew that. She'd be damned if she was going to give the demented duo the satisfaction of leaving Horatio and breaking up her family.

Kyle was unaware that the trial for the "bad people" had started.

Much less the fact that one of those people was the woman who gave birth to him and he wouldn't know for years.

* * *

"Did you guys have a hard time waiting to see whether you were having a boy or girl?" Eric asked.

"Sometimes," Horatio admitted. "Not like we had a preference and I know you guys don't. But it's difficult sometimes. Kyle wanted a sister and he got one. That's the main thing," Horatio chuckled.

The two tried not to talk of the trial. Both hoping the prosecutor wouldn't offer and the duo couldn't cop a plea. Eric did ask how Aimee was doing though. He knew she was under a ton of stress. He hoped it wasn't affecting her health. Horatio confided in his "brother" the state he found his wife in after court days before.

Eric wasn't surprised, he could only imagine what the situation was doing to her. It angered him and Calleigh. He only imagine how mad Horatio was at Rick and Julia for putting his family through this.

_Horatio only wanted to be happy. Since when was that a crime?_

The two men were looking after Faith and Kyle. Aimee had gone to the doctor to talk to her about what she was going through. Must likely she was going to some medication to help her cope with the stress and anxiety.

And maybe something to help her sleep at night. Calleigh had gone along with her for support. Not asking, _Telling_ her friend she was going.

"I see this one and Kyle are doing good, though," Eric said, blowing a raspberry on Faith's cheek, causing her to break into giggles.

"Daddy?" Kyle said, entering the living room.

"What, partner?" Horatio asked.

"Do you want to build something with my legos with me?"

Horatio looked Eric.

He really wanted to spend some alone time with Kyle. He probably enjoyed playing with legos with Kyle more than the little boy did.

"Go on. Have fun with 'em," Eric said. "I got this pretty girl."

Over the past few weeks Eric had become quite comfortable with baby Faith. He had even changed several _bad_ diapers without flinching. At first when he was told "you just get used to it then it doesn't bother you," Eric had rolled his eyes. Now he hated to admit it but Horatio was right. The two played on the floor, Eric singing silly songs to Faith and before they knew it, Calleigh and Aimee walked through the door.

They left Horatio and Kyle to their playing. The two were definitely having fun. Faith was about to go down for her nap and Eric asked Aimee if she minded if he put her down to sleep.

"Sure," Aimee said.

Faith already looked quite cozy in Eric's arms. She was asleep within minutes after Eric placed her in her crib. Aimee's doctor had listened sympathetically to her as she cried about her situation. Along with recommending a therapist, she prescribed an anti-anxiety medication to ease her nerves and a sedative to help her sleep better at night.

"You okay for us to go?" Calleigh asked gently. "We can stay."

"I'm okay. I'm just going to go lay down."

"You should eat something first, Aimee," Eric encouraged, he knew she shouldn't start a medication on an empty stomach. "Mom sent over salad and sandwiches."

Chlorinda Delko wanted to help Hotatio anyway she could. If that meant the small thing of sending over food then so be it.

After a few ham sandwiches and macaroni salad Aimee took one of the sedatives and laid down. She was asleep quicker than her baby daughter.

"Poor thing looks drained," Eric said as the couple drove home. The two had stayed till Aimee had finished eating and hugged her before they left, making her promise to call if she needed them.

"Yeah. It was hard on her. But she's a fighter. She's determined to be more than "okay" even if that takes help."

Calleigh was right.

**_New chapters of my CSI New York story are up! Is anyone reading it? Or is it that bad I'm not getting reviews to be nice?_**


	44. New Beginning

_**New Beginning**_

One month and a week after it began it was over.

Rick Stetler and Julia Albery were guilty on all courts concerning both the Caines. Sentencing was in two weeks. The two were facing a minimal of twenty years with their combined convictions. The prosecution was asking for the maximum and was likely to get it. Aimee and Horatio were just glad they were able to get on with their lives and enjoy family life with their two children. Calleigh and Eric had gave in and found the gender of the twins. The two were having a boy and girl. The "perfect set" as some people would say.

"You guys only have to do it once," the couple heard, referring to pregnancy.

The Caines also had the "perfect set" but unlike their friends who said they just might be happy with two children, in the future they hoped to have another child or two—but not now. Faith wasn't quite six months old so they had plenty of time. Kyle loved his baby sister very much but also had mentioned it would be"fun" to have a baby brother as well.

The maximum sentence was handed down for both. Thirty years for both. No parole for either. It was the first time in a long time that Aimee was able to kiss his husband goodbye in the morning and feel all right about being alone with the kids. She planned to take them to the park today. She was beginning to re-learn that she didn't have to have Kyle next to her 24-7. The boy could be free to run around and play at the park. When he called later that afternoon, Horatio was pleasantly surprised to hear that the family was out. Kyle happily told his dad he had just got a big red balloon from the vendor, using the money from his piggy bank and now the family was eating a picnic lunch they bought from home. If he ate all of his packed lunch, he could have a popsicle.

Horatio smiled. For so long He believed that life would never be "normal" again. He was still finding it strange to wake up every morning and not be worried. Then again he was also finding it foreign to sleep so well at night _because_ he wasn't worried about his family's safety. He found himself laughing and smiling again like before. The fact that he and Aimee had weathered the storm and his wife had thought for one second about leaving him—and taking the children, was still beyond Horatio. Telling Kyle about Julia, who she was to him, and the troubles she had caused for the family, was still years down the road. For his tender age Kyle had a pretty mature view of what _real _mommies did. Sometimes that mommy carried you "in her tummy" before you were born and sometimes she didn't but loved and cared for you after you were born.

"Mommy?" Kyle said out of the blue that night when she was tucking him into bed when Horatio had to work late.

"What, sweetheart?" Aimee asked.

"I'm glad daddy met you," he said wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. "I'm happy that you're my mommy and not that other woman."

Aimee had to swallow a lump in her throat.

"Me, too, baby. Me, too."

-THE END-


End file.
